Is she beautiful?
by darkprincess888
Summary: "Hey! Hey! Boruto-kun! You have known Sarada-san for the longest time, right?" "Yeah…so, what about it?" "Do you think too that she has gotten even more beautiful than before?" And thanks to the above question Boruto finds himself in a troublesome predicament. What will he do in such a situation when Sarada isn't even talking to him? Borusara!
1. Chapter 1 Admirers of Uchiha Sarada

_**Hello everyone! This is my first Borusara story so I'm a bit nervous and excited. This story is actually based on a prompt given to me by a friend on Tumblr. The time period is immediately set after a few days from the ruined Chunin exams and before the iconic Borusara scene on the Hokage mountain. This was supposed to be a one shot but transformed into a multi-chapter fanfiction in my mind!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this story!**_

 _ **Apologies in advance for all the grammatical and spelling errors, although I've tried to avoid them.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Nothing related to the Naruto and Boruto franchise is owned by me!**_

* * *

 **Summary:"Hey! Hey! Boruto-kun! You have known Sarada-san for the longest time, right?"**

 **"Yeah…so, what about it?"**

 **"Do you think too that she has gotten even more beautiful than before?"**

 **And thanks to the above question Boruto finds himself in a troublesome predicament. What will he do in such a situation when Sarada isn't even talking to him?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter - 1**_

 _ **Admirers of Uchiha Sarada**_

Boruto groaned in annoyance, forcing Mitsuki to steal a sideways glance at him.

It was supposed to be an ordinary get together of their entire class. Even now when their academy days were over, they still arranged such events every now and then to stay in touch with everyone. But the girls of their class were not here yet so they were allowed to talk about the boy stuff. They were supposed to talk about the upcoming Chunin exams, and also about the previous one which ended in a catastrophic way. They were supposed to talk about their opponents and their jutsus. They were supposed to talk about new video games and movies.

But they were currently talking about the one thing that they were not supposed to talk, or more likely, the one topic that made him extremely uncomfortable. And this is not the first time they were talking of this!

The topic of the current heated discussion among them was-

 _Girls._

Or more specifically, _Uchiha Sarada._

It had all started with an innocent praise from Denki.

"Oh! Did you guys see it? When Sarada-san defeated her opponent with a single punch?"

"Yeah. I'm have to agree that she's quite amazing with her fists." Surprisingly, Iwabee was the first person to agree with him.

Boruto smirked. The girl was a lot better than only her fists and shurikens. They have no idea. But the smirk was wiped off his face when someone up from the crowd spoke up, Boruto noticed that it was Renga-kun, about her.

"She is good. But I wonder if I am the only one who thinks that she's gotten much prettier than before? Like even the genins from other villages were talking about her and some boys were even checking her out."

Boruto almost blanched. Hearing that boys were checking her out made him really want to punch something for some reason he was not able to figure out. An unexplainable anger fogged his senses and the weird sensation only increased when someone exclaimed from the group.

"No dude! You are not the only one who thinks so! She's cute and is getting even more lovely by each passing day. I would really give anything to go on date with her."

His fists clenched tightly on his sides.

 _Stupid brats! Don't they understand that she does not have time for such silly stuff? She's going to be the future Hokage for God's sake. And Hokages don't have enough time to go on stupid dates!_

He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and looked to the other side in annoyance, trying his hardest to block out the conversation going on, when suddenly he was dragged into it.

"Hey! Hey! Boruto-kun! You have known Sarada-san for the longest time, right?"

"Yeah…so, what about it?"

"Do you think too that she has gotten even more beautiful than before?"

Suddenly all eyes were on him waiting for an answer as if they were expecting him to give permission to hold something that was only in his possession. Truthfully speaking, he found it weird and of course, the question was even weirder.

 _Is Sarada beautiful?_

 _Nah! She's just a peculiar girl who wears glasses and always finds something to pester me about! She is not beautiful._

He almost opened his mouth to answer the question but was startled when an image of a smiling Sarada flashed into his mind. His breath hitched. A genuinely smiling Sarada was like something akin to finding a diamond.

Rare but breathtaking.

Even he could not deny that her smile was…entrancing?

Because when she smiles, to look away from her becomes the hardest thing to do at that moment.

 _And which is why she, certainly, she cannot be called ugly too!_

Boruto didn't know how to answer their question. He was struck in a dilemma. But another thought occurred to him, halting him and his opinions regarding his childhood friend.

 _But did it matter? If she was beautiful or not? Because she was still the same Sarada he had known his entire life._

 _The one who scolded him for the tiniest thing but also the one to patch him up if he ever got hurt. The one who had full faith in him and his abilities but never hesitates to rush to his aid if ever needed. The one who could say harsh words to him in the face but also the one who could read him like an open book and make him feel better with a few words._

 _And of course, one of the only_ _who didn't ever see him just as a Hokage's son but as Uzumaki Boruto._

Overwhelmed by the thoughts and emotions in his head, Boruto decides to take a neutral route.

She is neither beautiful nor ugly. She is still the same. Will always be.

"Sarada? I don't know guys? She looks the same to me...Hm…the only difference is that she has just gotten taller, I suppose?"

"Are you serious? You need glasses, man!"

Boruto narrowed his eyes. "I do not!"

"Hey guys. If Boruto-kun doesn't _like_ Sarada-chan then that means that she is available! I mean we can ask her for dates!"

 _Wait...what is that supposed to mean?_

Excited whispers increased, some louder than the others, every one discussing about how they'll woo Sarada, the sound of which grated on Boruto's nerves. His ire was rising with each passing second and when he couldn't take it anymore, he finally raised his voice-

"Don't bother yourself, guys. Sarada will not go out with you people at all."

"Eh…why?" Several voices spoke in unison.

Boruto smirked. "You said it yourself. I know her. I've known her for almost our entire lives. I know her well enough to be almost sure that you people don't stand a chance. And anyway, when she has something in her mind then it becomes almost impossible to make her loose her focus. That is why she is not interested, it simply would be a waste of your efforts and time."

 _I can't believe it. These idiots really think that buying her some flowers and chocolates will make her fall in love with them. As if. It might work on ordinary girls but she is nothing like one._

 _I mean which normal girl of their age would spend her entire free day cooped up in a library? Which normal girl of their age would spend hours talking about and practicing new Jutsus and read history books rather than going out on shopping?_

 _She is weird. And has been for as long as he can remember. But he is sort of glad about that?_

Suddenly, one among the group – Sarada's greatest admirer – moved forward as if to confront Boruto.

"Hey! Who are you to decide if we don't stand a chance for Sarada-chan or not?"

"Who am I? I'm her teammate, her childhood friend and her…"

Boruto found himself at a loss of words. Was being her team mate and friend qualified him enough to decide the boys she should go out with? But…he knows, _he_ _knows_ that she will hate to have these lovesick puppies follow her around. It will definitely make her uncomfortable and he didn't want that to happen!

"You are her…?" the boy in front of him taunted, smirking superiorly.

Boruto almost punched him in the face but somehow managed to still his body with great effort. But then, he knew what he wanted to say.

"I am her protector!" He declared, his tone dripping with conviction. He was not backing down from this! She is his teammate and his friend and he will protect her, whether it be from a God, or a horde of smitten male colleagues .

All of the people present there looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. Even the big guy – his opponent – looked unsure. Mitsuki, Shikadai, Inojin, Denki and Iwabee looked at him in shock, some displaying the emotion more than the others. Boruto found his smirk getting wider. He was proud of himself to come up with such a tongue-tying answer.

 _You asked for it! Hehe!_

But before the situation could escalate, Mitsuki, who was standing at the railing of the over bridge they currently occupied, said pointing to a group of girls approaching them.

"They're here."

And of course, there they were, the girls of their class, laughing and talking and being cheerful after a hard day of working for the repairs of the village, caused by the attack of Momoshiki and his follower.

As they reached them, both the groups mingled into one, the sounds of the exchanged greetings filling the air around them when someone spoke-

"Class rep! Where is Sarada-san?"

"E-eh? She is n-not here?" Sumire asked, her eyes wide and her stance making her worry visible over the absence of her friend. "Chocho-chan? Was n-not Sarada-chan with you a m-moment ago?"

The amber eyed girl stuffed her mouth with a handful of potato chips and replied-

"Yeah! She was beside me a moment ago! I don't know where did she disappear to?"

Boruto frowned.

"Looks like your condition has worsened. You are not even aware of your friend's presence anymore. I propose that we immediately take you to Sakura-san." Mitsuki retaliated Chocho's nonchalant reply with his own dry voice.

"Look! She's there!" It was Iwabee who pointed out a figure down below the bridge. And certainly, he cannot miss Sarada even in crowd filled street. Her back was towards them, her shirt proudly showing off the Uchiwa fan. The symbol she inherited from her father.

She was kneeling in front of a crying kid, trying her best to pacify him and then stood offering her hand to take, which the child did, although with an unsure look on his face.

Boruto deduced that the kid must have been separated from his parents. It was not a rare occurrence. Sometimes, even he had to help such children. Sarada turned her head here and there, her onyx eyes scanning crowd as if trying to pinpoint a person and soon enough, they found her eyes pinning on a frantic looking woman who was talking to a police officer with wild gestures. She immediately lifted the child up in her arms and pointed out the woman. It took a few seconds but the child squealed in delight and nodded his head.

As soon as she placed the kid down, he dragged her to the direction where he assumed his mother was. And Boruto found a soft warmth blossoming into his chest. Everyone says that he was good in making friends but he believes that Sarada is the one who's best at solving people's problems. He found that quality admirable.

There was teary reunion between the mother and child and he almost laughed at the discomfort Sarada showed when the woman wrapped her in her arms as a thankful gesture of gratitude for finding her son and bringing him back to her.

And in a few moments, a confused Sarada was left staring at the waving mother-son duo as they exited the scene with a large bag of candies in her hands.

Immediately, Mitsuki stretched out his arm long enough to reach Sarada and tapped her on the shoulder. She grinned and grabbed his offered hand as he easily pulled her on to the bridge, landing her straight in front of Boruto.

Nightly onyx orbs clashed against the sky blue ones.

Before Boruto could utter a single syllable, she averted her eyes and moved past him.

He felt a sharp sting of pain at her gesture but bit back his tongue.

 _What are you crying for?_ A mocking voice taunted him from somewhere in the back of his mind.

He turned his head to gaze at her, the pain increasing tenfold, thanks to that voice inside his head which simply reminded him of what he had done to receive this silent treatment from her.

 _You deserve this. You know that, don't you? You deserve this for breaking her trust._

* * *

 _ **I would really like to know your views regarding this chapter. Was Boruto too OOC? I wonder if I depicted him as sort of violent and possessive? I mean I simply wanted to present this as him being worried about Sarada with a tinge of jealousy at the same time. He is unsure of his feelings but is completely aware that he wants to protect her.**_

 _ **I have a few ideas for the second chapter in my head but I'm not sure about when I'll write them since I've my exams comping up! Hope you're willing to wait for it.**_

 _ **Well, anyways, please tell me what you think of this piece of work!**_

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Candies, Questions and Choices

_**Hello everyone! My exams are over and I've finally brought out the second instalment of this story to share with you all. I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **The credit for beta-reading this chapter goes to**_ _roopshasil._

 _ **And thank you for your favs and follows and especially for your reviews! I really appreciate your thoughts and views regarding the previous chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: anything related to Naruto franchise is not owned by me, sadly enough.**_

* * *

 **Summary: "Hey! Hey! Boruto-kun! You have known Sarada-san for the longest time, right?"**

 **"Yeah…so, what about it?"**

 **"Do you think too that she has gotten even more beautiful than before?"**

 **And thanks to the above question Boruto finds himself in a troublesome predicament. What will he do in such a situation when Sarada isn't even talking to him?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter – 2**_

 _ **Candies, Questions and Choices**_

The clanging sounds of weapon against weapon echoed throughout the training fields. Heavy blows and ferocious swipes were exchanged. A loud gust of wind soon destroyed a tree to splinters.

Boruto jumped away to create some distance between him and his opponent. He raised a fist to wipe the dripping sweat off his brow. He was heaving heavily. His breath was shallow. His blue eyes were focused clearly on each and every move of his pastel blue haired teammate. He concentrated some chakra at the soles of his feet and launched himself towards his opponent with an impressive speed. His palm was open, ready to strike, poised in the famous Hyuga style of battle.

Mitsuki, however, was no ordinary genin. He slid himself out of his rival's attack range and immediately stretched his arm out to coil around Boruto's torso. His other arm held a kunai in hand, which he swiftly moved to place on Boruto's neck but was startled when he found a cold sharpness against his own throat and a smirking Boruto.

Mitsuki smiled and relaxed his stance as he released Boruto from his serpentine grip. The blonde fell down on the ground on his back with a thud.

"I think that's enough for today."

"Yeah. I'm tired anyway." Boruto croaked out in a hoarse whisper as he picked himself up from the ground lethargically.

A few minutes later, they found themselves moving down the street, in the direction of Boruto's home. Mitsuki stole a quick glance at his teammate's defeated posture and realised that Sarada's decision of not talking to him was actually taking a toll on Boruto's normally boisterous personality.

Mitsuki was more than aware of the reason behind Sarada's judgement. It was not only about Boruto cheating. Rather, it was about him breaking the trust they shared. Mitsuki might be a bit socially stunted but even he couldn't ignore that there was something shared by both of his teammates, something special which could be easily lost between their arguments, but would resurface if either one was in some sort of trouble.

"Say…Mitsuki." His companion's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Mitsuki gave a sideways glance to Boruto, noting that his eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"Who was that big guy…with Renga?"

"Oh? The one who's very interested in Sarada? And almost attacked you?"

"Yeah…?"

"I think he is Renga-kun's cousin. He is a year older than him and is a resident of Suna. He is here because Suna has provided aid to Konoha, you know, for the reconstruction of the village. Although, I've seen him stalking Sarada a few times."

"What?!"

"He is a persistent one, I guess."

Mitsuki almost laughed at the ticked off expression that appeared on Boruto's face.

 _You are so naïve, Boruto._

Suddenly, he remembered something.

Boruto peered at Mitsuki with curious blue eyes as the latter fished something out from beneath his sleeves and was surprised when he was handed over a fist full of candies.

"What…?"

"Sarada's reward for helping that kid earlier. She asked me to give them to you."

Boruto's eyes widened. It did not escape his notice that most of the candies were lemon and blueberry flavoured.

 _His and Hima's favourite_.

He carefully shoved all of the candies in his pockets, feeling that something heavy was lifted off his shoulders and that his heart felt lighter. She may not have forgiven him yet but now, he knew for sure that she will definitely going to accept his apology, hopefully sometime in near future.

Mitsuki noticed the slight smile on his teammate's lips.

He smirked at how determination shone in Boruto's eyes.

"I was surprised today."

"Huh?" Boruto gave him a sideways glance as they walked down the street, both of his arms folded up behind his head in a nonchalant manner.

"When you declared yourself to be Sarada's protector."

Boruto froze for a second and a tint of rose soon covered his cheeks.

He sputtered, "W...what? What about it?"

"I read it somewhere that most of the times, when a boy declares himself to be a girl's protector, he probably has a degree of romantic interest in that particular girl."

Boruto's left eye twitched and his whole face turned into a violent shade of red. "What is that supposed to mean?! Come on! There is no such thing! I don't _like_ Sarada! In that way! She is just my friend and teammate! And tell me, won't you protect her if she ever gets in some sort of trouble?"

"Of course I will, Boruto."

Boruto breathed out a sigh and moved forward until he heard his pastel blue haired friend saying something along the lines of "But I won't exactly declare myself to be her self-proclaimed protector, unless I feel the threat of rivals, especially when I know that she can simply punch those guys into oblivion."

"Mitsuki!"

A flock of birds flew away as the loud cry echoed through the streets.

…

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Sasuke could easily decipher the increasing intensity of the impact of Sarada's practice kunais striking the wooden target hung on to the wall of her room even from a floor below. He raised a questioning brow at his wife who was working around in the kitchen with amazing swiftness.

She almost giggled at the sight of her husband's inquisitive face. Now that finally everything was over and Sasuke was at last home for good, he was trying his best to learn more and more about his daughter. It made Sakura's heart fill up to the brim with warmth and happiness.

"It must have been Boruto." She said nonchalantly.

"Boruto?"

"Yes. Boruto is the only person whom she considers 'annoying' enough to be annoyed."

Sasuke looked slightly startled as he whispered, "Annoying…?"

Sakura's giggle made him realise that his train of thoughts were moving towards the right direction and he sighed heavily.

"What? Won't you go on an overprotective daddy mode?"

"I think…I sort of noticed it earlier." His mind flashed the memory of when Sarada had defended Boruto in front of him, asking him to take her teammate as his pupil, and also the happiness when he had told her that he had accepted Boruto as his student.

The boy too knew his daughter's likes and dislikes quite well, and had utmost faith in Sarada's knowledge and decisions. They shared a strong bond…and for some reason, Sasuke felt as though…he didn't mind it?

Sakura shook her head fondly and asked him to fetch Sarada so that they could eat dinner together.

…..

The dinner was supposed to be an ordinary affair. But it was anything but that as it quickly got out of hand.

In the middle of it, Sarada dropped her chopsticks down from her fingers, her head titled downwards and her bangs cast a dark shadow over her large onyx eyes.

"Papa…can I ask you a question?"

Both the adults in the room immediately shared a quick alarmed glance with each other.

"Yes…?" Sasuke asked hesitatingly.

She immediately raised her face up to look at him, her eyes burning with accusation, "You knew, right? You knew that he was using Kote, correct?"

Sasuke raised his brows. "Yes, I knew."

Her little face immediately morphed with anger. He had never seen his daughter this mad.

"How could you?! You're his master! How could you let him use that! You knew, you knew he was cheating! You knew it was wrong! And you still let him! Why?!"

Sasuke carefully assessed at his raging daughter with a calm look, his eyes displaying nothing but softness.

"Sarada, it was not my place to discipline him, at least in this situation. Yes, I am his master but he has a father too. The only time he needed me to guide him down the right path was in his father's absence. For a child, their first teachers are always their parents. In this particular situation, Boruto needed to hear about what is 'right' and what is 'wrong' from his own father. Consider this as a teacher stepping down to let a father get his hold over his child back. A way to let them bond and come back to each other as a family?"

 _And how could I, knowing that at his age, I took an even darker path?_

Sarada looked at her father dumbfounded, a part of her acknowledging the truth behind her Papa's words. She knows that mistakes sometimes allow a family to come closer. After everything that she herself had gone through, she did not have the courage to deny the older Uchiha.

Her eyes were downcast. Her mind was a whirlwind of a thousand thoughts.

"Well, Sarada, I have a question for you as well." Sasuke said in a stern tone which did not hide the gentleness he has for his only child.

She looked at him, startled. As her eyes gazed him in contemplation, Sasuke took it as his cue to continue.

"Why are you so angry about it, Sarada? Is it just because you felt betrayed when your teammate, _your friend_ , broke your trust by cheating and hiding it from you… or…is it…that you're more worried about how adversely his actions have affected your record?"

Sarada almost flinched back at the cruelty of the question. Even Sakura looked at him with stunned fury.

But Sasuke did not deter his gaze from Sarada and nor did he back down from the perilous situation that he had created under Sakura's glare. Although, he did his best to ignore the discomfort in the pit of his stomach knowing that his question had actually hurt his child. His heart was pierced with the arrows of guilt and self-loathing as he watched tears roll down her cheeks as she got up and left the room immediately, followed by Sakura who gave him a dirty look before leaving to console their daughter.

Sasuke simply sat there, alone.

 _I'm sorry, Sarada. But you need to understand. You need to understand the source of that anger. It was not right of me. But this was the only way._

 _I'm sorry. Truly. I am._

* * *

 _ **Did anyone expect this? Well, the last part is especially important for the next chapter. The third chapter will focus on Sarada and her thoughts and feelings. This story will also have little sprinkles of Sarada's and Boruto's bonds with their parents, especially their fathers. I hope you would like to see it.**_

 _ **And from my estimation, this story is supposed to extend up to maximally ten chapters.**_

 _ **And of course, I'm very eager to know your thoughts regarding this chapter! Please tell me what you think of it!**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **See you again.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiving is hard

_**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of 'Is she beautiful?' Previously, some of you were a bit upset with the ending of the last chapter, but I have done my best to correct that here. Let's just say that I have put my heart and soul in this chapter!**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

 _ **It was beta-read by**_ _roopshasil._

* * *

 _ **"Hey! Hey! Boruto-kun! You have known Sarada-san for the longest time, right?"**_  
 _ **"Yeah…so, what about it?"**_  
 _ **"Do you think too that she has gotten even more beautiful than before?"**_

 _ **And thanks to the above question Boruto finds himself in a troublesome predicament. What will he do in such a situation when Sarada isn't even talking to him? Borusara!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters do not belong to me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter-3**

 **Forgiving is hard**

"Sarada."

Her mother's soft voice floated through the closed door, sounding muffled.

"Go away, Mama!"

She buried her face deeper into the pillow trying to choke back her sobs.

"No honey. I'm coming in."

The sound of the door opening and light footsteps approaching made her tense. But then, the loving pats on her head and the comforting presence and warmth of her mother calmed her down slightly. Sakura did not say anything. Knowing Sarada, trying to coax out a talk is not going to work. She knew that by now. Her daughter will not talk unless she is ready.

No words were exchanged before Sarada whispered in a broken voice, "Why did Papa say that? Does Papa think that bad of me?"

Sakura felt her heart crack at this.

 _No he doesn't. If anything, he considers you to be the purest form of life in the entire messed up world he has lived in. It's just that he's too scared to imagine you making the same mistakes as him. He is scared to think the possibility of you getting so engrossed in your goals that you would voluntarily choose loneliness. But you, my child…you are not the one at fault here. He is. You're not him. He's just being paranoid._

There is so much Sakura wanted to tell her but she decided to refrain, because explaining the complications of Sasuke Uchiha's life would require her daughter to be slightly older and a bit more mature, and not to mention, a bit more closer to her father. So, she tried to explain things as consisely as possible.

"Of course not silly. Papa would never think badly of you. It's just that Sasuke-kun has never been a people's person and has a hard time dealing with his feelings. And the other thing is that, I'll be honest, he does not know you that well. He has been gone for far too long and is not sure how to behave around you and talk about your issues. He is awkward, I guess? And he is learning to how to be a father to you, so might make mistakes every now and then. I'm not asking you to forgive him, Sarada, I just need you to talk to him and tell him what you have in your heart. Will you do that, for Mama?"

Sarada nodded softly, her face still in the pillow, but after a while, got up, wiped her tears, removed her glasses, washed her face and put them back on. Sakura almost laughed at the look of pure determination on her daughter's face.

 _It_ _looks like you are heading out to face a battle, sweetie. Well, maybe it is, for you and your father. Don't fail. Good luck, Sarada and Sasuke-kun._

Sakura watched her daughter's back and wondered about the irony that despite wanting the best for their children, sometimes, parents do or say things that instead ends up in an opposite and disastrous way.

 _I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. You're going to learn it the harder way._

….

He felt an overwhelming guilt gnawing at his conscience.

 _Maybe I was wrong? Maybe I should have phrased it differently? Maybe I should not have been that harsh?_

There were so many maybes in Sasuke's train of thoughts that regret almost swallowed him whole. He exhaled a deep breath and leaned on the Sakura tree in the backyard of their house.

"Papa."

His daughter's voice startled him as he turned his head to look at her. Her red and puffy eyes behind the glasses reminded him again of his inappropriate and ruthless question.

"Sarada, look-"

He made an attempt to apologize and explain himself when she cut him off.

"Papa, we need to talk."

She said this with so much assertiveness that he is simply able to nod, as she walked over to him and sat beside him and tucked her knees behind her arms. They sat there for a while in silence, not sure from where to start before Sasuke decided to speak out.

"I'm sorry, Sarada. I should not have said anything like that."

His voice was sincere.

"No, Papa. I think that you might have been correct."

Sasuke's eyes widened at her words but she looked on straight ahead.

"After you said that, I found myself thinking about it, a-and I think you might have been correct. I mean, I do not want people to think that I supported Boruto's unfair behaviour, but, then I also realised that this is just a small part of reason I am upset about this."

Sasuke listened carefully, tilting his head to a side to let her know that she can continue.

"Papa, I-I am more upset about how people are behaving towards him now. They are talking about him behind his back, and yet loud enough for him to hear. They keep taunting him everywhere he goes. I understand that he has made some mistakes and should be punished appropriately, but he risked his life to make things right, too. Why can't people see that?"

"I heard a few people saying that he must have cheated from the beginning to have such a good record. But I know that he didn't. Yes, he is not exactly a hard worker and things come easy to him but they are now simply disregarding all his efforts and talents like they previously did just because he is the Hokage's son. But now the only difference is that they call him a cheater."

"He has courage and strength, he had stood up to protect me from those enemies even when he was as scared as well, he went to another dimension, putting his life on line to bring back his dad and even defeated a God to save everyone. Why can't people see that?"

By the time she stopped talking, her fingers were digging into her arms making slight depressions. Sasuke had been watching his daughter intently for the entire span of time she was talking. Raising his only arm, he patted her head lovingly making her look up at him in surprise.

He said softly, "Sarada, people talk. The commoners, the ordinary citizens were not there to see him fighting Momoshiki. They were not there to see his courage or his adoration for his father. Actually, this world is a society of hypocrites. And there is no way out of it. He will have to learn to bear the consequences of his actions, and you and Mitsuki as well. And I'm so proud to have you, Sarada. I am proud of the fact that you are not going to abandon him."

"Eh? Of course, I can't. He is too much of an idiot to look after himself if I'm not around." She said haughtily and Sasuke chuckled.

"But" the sadness in her voice made Sasuke look at her again, she continued, "I never imagined that he would actually do something like this. He did not even let me and Mitsuki know. It hurt. I am not sure why but I always thought that we were close enough for him to tell me everything. I guess, I was being overconfident with our friendship? He did not tell me, and I'm not even sure why and when we have drifted apart so much." She smiled at him ruefully.

Sasuke found himself lamenting over about his own helplessness as a parent, knowing that the dilemma his daughter is struck in, that it is an argument between two friends, and a broken lifelong friendship is at stake. That this is an issue they have to solve by themselves without any outside interference.

He knew that Sarada has not been talking to Boruto. And this had been troubling him a lot. But the boy has pretty much apologized repeatedly but currently Sarada has refused to give him her forgiveness.

After all, forgiving is hard.

But fortunately, Sasuke also knew that if that kid is anything like his father, then he is not going to give up till his daughter accepts his apology and as much as he understands his daughter, then luckily for Boruto, he has got a soft spot in Sarada's heart.

He smiled. A part of him was glad to have this conversation with Sarada. Now, he understood Sarada better, even if it was a fraction.

"Sasuke-kun, Sarada! Come inside! It's dessert time!" Sakura's melodious voice is loud enough from the inside of the house for them to hear and the young child beside him beamed as she jumped up and looked at him with barely contained glee.

"Come on, Papa! Let's go!"

…

Sarada was in her pyjamas. She was so sleepy after the eventful day that she felt like she would crash into the bed and fall asleep within a minute. Her plans were ruined when there was a knock at her curtain covered balcony window.

"Sarada."

A too familiar voice came, low enough that if she would have been sleeping, she would not have been disturbed.

Her feet moved before her mind could grasp at the situation. She slid the curtain away and came face to face with Boruto.

"What are you doing here, Boruto? It's so late!" She whispered furiously.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit out of embarrassment.

"Yeah…you are right. It is late. I shouldn't have come but I just wanted to say thank you for the candies. Hima was very happy. And um…well…"

"Well what?"

Sarada was not sure whether she was annoyed about his presence or at the fact that she was talking to him. Although, a part of her found it funny that he came here, in the middle of the night, just to thank her for some silly candies.

"Well…you know… I am really sorry about that…about everything that happened." He whispered. His clear blue eyes were down cast, unable to look the girl, his childhood friend in the eyes - for breaking her trust on him, for deceiving her.

Sarada exhaled a deep sigh. If she did not have had that conversation with her Papa about this matter, she still would have ben mad at him or maybe…herself?

"Go home, Boruto. It's getting really late. We will talk about it sometime later, okay?"

"Yeah, I probably should." He smiled softly with melancholy. He turned towards the open balcony to leave.

"Hey!" She called out to him and smirked.

"What?" He looked back at her warily.

"Just because we had a conversation now doesn't mean that I have forgiven you."

He returned her smirk with a grin of his own.

"I know!" He yelled and jumped out of the balcony, leaving behind a smiling Sarada.

….

Cold wind whipped against his face and his golden bangs danced around as jumped from roof to roof. Although he would get into a lot of trouble if his mother found out that he had snuck out of the house so late. But he just wanted to have a talk with her.

And now that they had a talk, however as small as it was, it was still something. In fact, something is always better than nothing. Boruto grinned widely.

The victory grin was wiped off from his face when a familiar figure flickered in front of him. Boruto stopped hastily, almost crashing into the person. He looked up startled. The eyes, the same shade as his, stared down at him.

"Eh? D-dad? W-what are you doing here?" Boruto looked up at his father in panic.

"Should not I be the one asking you that? You're lucky that this was one of the rare days when your mom was sleeping when I returned home or you would have gotten into a lot of trouble, boy." Naruto stared at his son sternly.

Boruto gave his dad the best puppy eyes he could. It always used to work when he was a kid though he doubted its validity now.

"Don't tell mom, please?"

Naruto smiled slightly, "Fine. But where were you?"

Boruto turned pink in embarrassment.

"I went to see Sarada, to say sorry, you know."

Naruto turned pale immediately. He picked his son up and pokes and proded him fervently.

"H-hey! Dad what are you doing?!"

Boruto is hardly able to speak. He giggled, laughter threatening to burst out of his chest due to all the tickling. Naruto put Boruto down and grabbed him tightly.

"Sasuke did not hurt you, did he?"

"Eh? O-of course not! Why would he do that?"

"Thank god!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dad! You didn't answer my question." The young kid pointed out again.

"Well, I don't think I'll like a little punk poking his head into my daughter's room so late at night." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Boruto turned pale. Naruto laughed and turned around with his back to his son and crouched down.

"Climb up!"

Boruto looked at his father in a nonplussed way.

"You're giving me a piggy back ride? Don't you think I am a bit old now for this?"

Despite saying this, Boruto was hardly able to control himself from grinning as he climbed up on his father's back. Naruto returned his grin with a wide one of his own.

"Nope! Do you know I have seen Kakashi-sensei getting a piggy back ride, when he was, I think he was twenty nine back then?" Naruto told him.

"W-what?! Are you kidding me?! Old man Kakashi?!"

Boruto's loud yell of astonishment made Naruto laugh harder as he remembered that scene.

And somewhere in Konoha, Kakashi sneezed.

"Looks like someone is talking about me." He mused.

* * *

 _ **The balcony scene was a request from**_ _roopshasil_ _ **which I could not refuse. Actually, Sasuke being a hard parent is my personal headcanon. And sometimes things like this happen in real life too when parents make mistakes while handling their children. I felt that in accordance with Sasuke - Sarada situation since Sasuke does not know Sarada as well as Sakura does. That of course, does not mean that Sasuke loves her any less!**_

 _ **And yes, I published a little oneshot recently for Sarada's birthday! Check it out! I hope you like that as well!**_

 _ **I am really excited to know your thoughts regarding this chapter! Please review!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **See you again!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Chocolates and Flowers

_**Hello everyone! First of all my apologies for not updating sooner but I've been away from my hometown for my internship so...you know. I now have to work on two reports and two research papers so please wish me luck!**_

 _ **And lots of love for everyone who's reviewed, faved and followed this story. Thank you for your encouragement! I deeply appreciate it!**_

 _ **This chapter was beta-read by roopshasil.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto/Boruto franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter - 4**

 **Chocolates and Flowers**

Boruto Uzumaki sat at the dining table of his home, ready to gulp down delicious breakfast his mother has prepared. A yawn escaped his mouth, a simple result of not having a proper sleep, thanks to a particular midnight adventure of his.

And that's when a troublesome situation arose.

Hinata stood in front of him, arms crossed and the veins around her eyes protruding. Her Byakugan was activated as she stared down at him. If there was anything that the gentle natured Hinata emphasized enough to use occasional threats, it was discipline. She would never allow her children to go astray. Yes, she loved them to death, was even a doting parent or even more, but her upbringing and behaviour as a mother revolved around this virtue heavily.

"M-mom? Boruto stuttered, fearing for his safety and missions, lest his mother decided to ground him for decades.

"Where were you last night?" Even though her voice was sweet, it sent a chill down his spine.

"Um…I? Ah, well…I..." He shivered fearing his mother's wrath.

"He was with me!" A familiar voice reached them, diverting his mom's attention off him. His dad looked at the two of them with a goofy smile, trying his best to convince his wife. Still, Hinata looked sceptically at the father-son duo before Himawari bounced down the stairs and greeted them all brightly like the bright sunflower that she is.

A few minutes later, after a happy family breakfast, Boruto along with his father left the house.

"Thanks Dad! You saved me!" Boruto exclaimed with a touch of gratitude in his voice.

"Eh…of course I did! I know how scary your mother can be when she wants." Naruto smiled down on his son.

As the father-son duo walk through the streets of Konoha, Naruto did not fail to notice the alternating admiring as well as scornful looks and awed as well as harsh whispers directed at his son. Neither did he ignore the brave front that his child is trying to put up. A sharp sting of pain shot through his consciousness because he's no stranger to neither the suffering caused by such hatred nor the discomfort caused by such admiration.

But sadly, even as a father, Naruto cannot do anything but stand beside him and tell him that his father loves him very much. So, he slowly inched towards Boruto, trying to shield him from the fickle and judgemental gaze of the inhabitants of Konoha. They walk side by side to the Hokage tower. Once they reach their destination, Naruto put his arm around his son's shoulder and gently squeezed his side to him. Boruto visibly brightened up at this and Naruto grinned, noticing that the reason of his boy's happiness was the presence of his team beneath the Hokage tower.

After all, the power of love and support from your team can do wonders. He knew that better than anyone else.

…

Boruto worked diligently without complaining. Sarada couldn't help but observe with her deep onyx eyes. They would flick towards her blonde teammate every once in a while. Their current mission was to repair the destroyed arena and nearby surroundings. The rest of the teams including herself and Mitsuki had to work only till noon but Boruto was forced to work till six in the evening as a part of his punishment.

Sarada wanted to think that she liked this serious Boruto but a part of her definitely missed his whining. He now had this sharp and mature look in his eyes but she wanted to search for a little playfulness in them as well.

Because being childish and playful makes him who he is.

And she didn't want him let go of that part of himself.

…

Mitsuki's eyes are as sharp as ever. He had been keeping an eye on some of Sarada's fanboys who've been assigned to the same area to rebuild. So, it did not escape Mitsuki's eyes when they deliberately tried to enter Sarada's designated area of work or create a scene and even talk loudly to attract Sarada's attention.

Mitsuki found this very amusing, especially when he could see that Sarada had been distracted for the entire span of time by Boruto's presence. It was really mirthful to watch them dance around each other but still try to refrain themselves from attempting to initiate any meaningful conversations that could ease the tension between them. They did nothing more than make small necessary awkward talk which was even more hilarious.

He shakes his head at their antics, hoping that things get solved despite their current plight being a interesting source of his personal entertainment.

…

It was when they decided to take a break for fifteen minutes, one of the Sarada's admirer decided to become a daredevil and approach her. Boruto's blue eyes burnt with an expression he does not bother to decipher at the moment because the boy offered Sarada a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. She looked startled for a second before smiling at him.

Boruto felt his fist tightening. He has known Sarada for so long that he immediately realised that the 'smile' was guarded. The tight twisting feeling in his chest went even deeper because he doesn't like it when she's uncomfortable. He wanted to intervene but willed himself not to because he knew this better than anyone that Sarada can definitely take care of herself.

And to his relief, it did not take much time for the guy's face to be etched with a heartbroken expression and he left Sarada alone with the flowers still in his hands…unaccepted.

...

"Sarada-san!"

The call of her name from an unfamiliar voice startled her. She turned around to come face to face with a beautiful and huge bouquet of lovely pink roses. She tilted her head to the side to have a look at the person who was presenting her this gift and found herself trying to recall the name of the guy because she had definitely seen him before – once or twice in the academy.

"Is this for me?" she asked, trying to hide the displeasure in her voice when she noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

 _What's going on? This is the fourth time in a single week that I'm encountering this situation! Why is suddenly everyone after me?_

"Yes! You're amazing! I've always admired you. Please accept them!" the boy exclaimed.

She tried to give him a smile. After properly formulating a few sentences in her mind, she said, "As much as I appreciate your thoughts and affections, I would like to say that these beautiful flowers would be better off if you offer them to a sick child at the hospital or an old woman. I'm sure it will make their day. Please offer it to them! Bringing smiles on the faces of other people is something I deeply admire. And I really thank you for your kind words."

She slightly tensed at his look of disappointment but ignored it for the sake of her own sanity.

…

When she returned to her team, they shared looks with each other.

"Are you okay?" Boruto asked her, a twinge of concern evident in his voice.

"I am." she told him softly.

She tried to distract herself by throwing herself into work to avoid any more unnecessary stray thoughts, unaware of the glares that her best friend had sent towards the guy.

…

Boruto found himself further astonished when he realised that Mitsuki and Sarada still hadn't left even after their shift being over.

"Oye! You two, why are you two still here? Your shift is over right?"

Sarada simply gives him a small smile and Mitsuki laughs.

"What kind of team mates we would be if we leave now?"

It was overwhelming. To see them both standing there with him, helping and providing support, Boruto realised that there are a few people you could always rely upon.

…

Another braveheart attempted to win Sarada's heart with a box full of chocolates. They were heart shaped, beautifully wrapped up in a golden and decorated wrapper with a pink bow. It was definitely an offering with romantic intentions at its core.

Boruto found himself becoming even further irritated. After all, he wanted nothing more than to enjoy burgers at his favourite shop in peace following a hard day at work along with the two people he deeply adored. That's why his anger and frustration knew no bounds when people decided to deliberately interrupt his time with them for these silly reasons.

Although, he did feel gleeful when Sarada politely smiled and suggested the boy to take those chocolates to the Konoha orphanage because she believed the chocolates will surely bring happiness to the kids. The boy left with a furious look on his face.

And Boruto simply didn't care.

But sometimes, he did wonder that when the hell he turned so mean?

…

As the sun set down, the sky looked like nothing but a dark blanket illuminated by thousands of stars above. Boruto and Sarada moved together on the road towards Uchiha home. Unknowingly, each of their steps are synchronised, falling on the road in a perfect isochronic pattern.

"And why are you following me?" Sarada's voice had a sharp edge to it.

Boruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not following you! Don't make me sound like a stalker. I'm just accompanying you, silly girl."

Sarada rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Although her words were supposed to be harsh, they lacked heat which made Boruto realise that she was actually grateful for his company, even if it was a just little bit. So, he assured her that he won't be leaving anytime soon by closing the distance between them. Their shoulders touched and occasionally bumped each other but he was slightly relieved when he felt her becominging relaxed.

The silence between them soon became companionable.

It took a while after that but Sarada opened up, "I'm mad, very mad." She told him, glaring at the road. "It's not fair. I've no idea why this is happening? The boys around me have been turning more and more stupid lately and I can't understand why!"

Boruto's lips curved into a ghost of a smile because it was not everyday that you would hear the usually composed Uchiha Sarada rant about boys like an ordinary girl of her age.

"They've been offering me chocolates and flowers and I'm having a hard time dealing with them. And can you believe it? A few of them even ran off crying when I refused to accept their gifts, making a scene in public as if I'm the bad person. It's…it's very tiring." Her voice wavered at the last bit. Boruto immediately understood that this situation was troubling her much more than she let on.

An odd sensation rose up his chest which suddenly raised a thought inside his conscience.

 _I will protect you._

"Tiring? Whoa! Sarada, you can simply punch one of them and they'll run away! Or maybe take their chocolates and feed them to some dogs?" He knew that his ideas were stupid but he'll do anything to make that sad look on her face vanish.

Nevertheless, it worked. She laughed out loudly, "That's very mean, Boruto!"

He grinned, "I know but then you can actually become a mean person rather than be mistaken for one!"

She stared at him as though he was the most horrendously ridiculous thing she's ever seen and demanded, "Well, how does that help me?"

"Um, I dunno?"

"Argh! You're really an idiot!"

"Tell me something new Sarada. Me being an idiot has grown old!"

When Sarada laughed again, Boruto felt a sweet warm sensation engulfing his entire self.

 _I want you to always keep smiling._

Midst walking and talking they don't even realise that the distance has been covered and they were now standing in front of the Uchiha home.

"Hey…good night and thank you for walking me." Sarada waved her hand hesitantly but the small smile on her face was so cute that Boruto unconsciously returned it.

"Bye! And good night!" He brightly smiled and turned around to leave. Although, he could definitely feel the weight of her dark and warm gaze at his back which made him grin stupidly. The cold night wind blew, tousling is golden hair as he hums a happy tune wondering what would be in today's dinner at home.

* * *

 ** _So, did you guys enjoyed this chapter? Please don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts!_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _See you again!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions and Answers

**Woo-hoo! Finally another update from me. *Wipes sweat* So, I'm now a third year student in University and life's gonna get tougher. Enough with all that stuff for now anyway. A lot of love to those who have reviewed, faved and followed.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto/Boruto franchise is not mine. *sobs in a corner***

 **This chapter was beta-read by roopshasil! She's an amazing borusara author! please go ahead and give a read to her stories!**

* * *

 **Chapter – 5**

 **Confessions and Answers**

Things have been becoming more and more complicated and troublesome lately.

Sarada's fanboys were getting bolder and bolder with each passing day and if that wasn't enough, for some reason , he too has been hounded by girls because of some weird cause. Most of them exclaimed how amazing he is for defeating a monster and saving the day or how cool and talented he is and even praise him for being Hokage-sama's son and go as far as claiming that they admire and like him.

 _What the hell is wrong with everyone?_

He now understood how annoying all this is. It isn't exactly fun when you are old classmates and even a few people you have never even seen before walk up to you and declare their feelings and expect you to return them. Denying their proposals and telling them that their feelings are unrequited stirs up nothing but trouble. The hurt, confusion and anger really stings when they run away crying.

He hates how people look at him after that. The weird notion that the society has ingrained into itself is very irritating. He is a boy. And he isn't supposed to make girls cry. If he does that, he's very mean. What kind of logic is that? And his outstanding stupidity at the chunin exams and the fight against Momoshiki is another factor that is vexatious.

 _He made a girl cry! He's mean!_

 _Ungrateful brat, he dishonoured Hokage-sama's name and demeaned Konoha in front of entire five great nations and if that's not enough, he's making a girl cry now!_

 _When he defeated that monster and saved Hokage-sama I thought he was good but now seeing him make a young girl cry…he's so mean. He doesn't respect people's feelings._

This is so stupid! It's not as if he's ever shown interest in anyone that way. Heck, he has never thought of something like this. And definitely it is impossible to return every one's feelings. That would be so wrong as well.

To think that Sarada has been going through this for such a long time made him hiss and it made him want to protect her even more. She didn't deserve this treatment. Nobody did.

Even Konohamaru sensei looked annoyed when the normally vacant training ground that they used to occupy for training was beginning to get crowded. Exclamations of "Boruto-kun!" and "Sarada-san!" were becoming a common thing now a days. The continuous disturbances were definitely hindering their progress. Sarada who has been learning to make her chakra control more refined in order to properly use her sharingan was hardly able to focus. Similarly, he too was trying get a hang of his nature changing vanishing rasengan which was becoming a very difficult task.

Sometimes Boruto cringes to think what would happen when Sasuke oji-san would come to know about these admirers of his daughter.

He better not imagine that scenario.

…

"Man, I'm so exhausted with today's mission." Boruto complained as he slid into the booth with a tray of extra hot schezwan burger and some new soft drink.

"No kidding." Inojin groaned as he closed his eyes and made himself sink into the chair.

Shikadai looked as tired as they felt, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand and sipping his drink sideways. Only Mitsuki continued to look unfazed and kept smiling his usual smile which was not at all surprising.

As they chatted away about the recent release of videogames when Inojin told them that a new game based on their favourite movie character - 'Kagemasa' - is coming up. Boruto immediately jumped up with delight and leant forward towards Inojin with a big excited grin on his face, "When is it coming out, Inojin?! I've to asolutely get it! At every cost!"

"Whoa there! Calm down! I don't know yet. They said that they would be announcing the release date by the end of this week." Inojin sweat dropped at his friend's unbound enthusiasm as Shikadai and Mitsuki chuckled.

"Boruto-kun!" a feminine voice calling Boruto's name startled the group as they turned their heads to look at the girl standing in front of them. Shy posture? Check. Pink cheeks? Check. Twiddling fingers? Check. Another confession or proposal coming up. And Boruto couldn't help but grimace at the thought.

"Um-yeah?" Boruto responded, trying his best to keep an unpleasant expression off his face.

"I was wondering if you would like to come and have an ice cream with me." The girl asked shyly.

Mitsuki, Shikadai looked upon the scene with interest and Inojin was trying to hold back a snicker. And Boruto, at that moment, hated his friends more than he ever imagined.

"Now?" he asked apprehensively.

She nodded with a big hopeful smile on her face.

Boruto sighed internally, mentally bracing himself for the girl's soon to be coming hateful glare.

"I'm sorry. Actually, you see, I've some training scheduled with my sensei."

Boruto watched apologetically as the girl's smile turned wobbly before she glared at him and left with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Damn." Inojin whispered with raised brows.

Boruto banged his head against the table top and let out a moan of frustration. "I just don't understand what did I and Sarada do to have these people following us!"

"Well, you did bring yourself into this mess." Shikadai mumbled.

"What?" Boruto looked shocked.

"Do you remember when someone asked you, sometime ago, if you and Sarada were dating?" Shikadai tilted his head.

"Yeah, I do. I denied it." Boruto nodded as the memory of that incident flashed across his mind.

"That's the problem."

"Eh?"

Shikadai exhaled a sigh at his friend's cluelessness. "Look, Sarada and you've been very close since the beginning – no matter how much you two deny it. After Sarada gained popularity among the boys lately, people kept their distance because they thought that you two _liked_ each other. But after you said that she was just your 'friend' – they deemed her available. And the word must have gotten out that you apparently don't have interest in Sarada, so the girls who like you have decided to use this as a chance to score a date with you."

Boruto looked stunned and even troubled at the revelations.

"You mean…this is all my fault?" Boruto asked in a small voice.

"Well…yeah? Technically?" The shaken expression on Boruto's face made Shikadai hesitate.

It took a moment for Boruto to recover before he jumped out of the booth with a determined look on his face. "If this is my fault then, I-I have to make it right."

As he turned to leave Mitsuki spoke up, "What will you do Boruto?"

"I don't know. But I have to do something! At least say sorry to her for dragging her into this mess."

Mitsuki smiled, "She must be on the training grounds now. Number 51."

Boruto grinned.

 _He'll make this right._

…

As he raced to his destination, his anxiousness increased. Well, she talks to him now but still not the way they did before. He was not sure how this conversation would actually go but the least he can do is make an attempt from his side.

Lately, he has been finding himself apologizing a lot more. He has hurt a lot of people thanks to his childishness. And he learned his lesson the hard way. Those piercing eyes full of hurt looking at him like that had made his stomach churn.

He'll never be able to forget those eyes.

But a part of him hopes that those same eyes will be able to look at him with pride someday.

When he reached the training grounds, his eyes roved across the entire landscape in search of her before realising that she must have decided to train in the inner areas to avoid confronting her admirers. But her plan must have not worked because he could still detect multiple chakras around her.

Before he knew it, he was gliding through the trees with urgency. He could read the chakra spikes from her every now and then which made him realise that she was actually mad but was trying to avoid conflict. What they could've been doing to make her so mad was beyond him. But not once did it occur to him that he was able to read Sarada's mood just with the nature of her chakra movement so fluently.

The moment the small clearing came into sight, Boruto was stunned by rage. Sarada was standing there but not alone. She was surrounded by a group of boys, glaring at them. It was then his eyes flashed upon an object that was being passed to one boy to another. It looked like they were fighting for it and Sarada was trying to convince them to give it back to her.

Her favourite kunai!

The same one that Sasuke oji-san had brought for her some time ago. The one she treasured so much that she had not hesitated to run half a mile back in order to retrieve it when he had lost it when fighting against the enemy.

Boruto growled in anger. He could already see desperation in her eyes. She was angry and upset and these boys didn't care about it. All that mattered to them was satisfying there ego and to date one of the most popular girls in Konoha, not at all caring about what she wanted.

 _Stupid self-centred boys!_

He hissed and was about to jump into the fray when a sudden thought occurred to him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

 _What are you to her? She isn't even properly talking to you now a days_.

The little injury of self-doubt crippled him enough to be unable to move. But the shout of his name in a familiar voice startled him.

"Boruto-kun!"

…

Her feet hovered over the grass before she decided that she had to do it. Today, she will finally confess her feelings to Boruto Uzumaki. Her former classmate and her saviour.

Sumire doesn't remember a time when she was not made to think of revenge against Konoha. Infact, she was raised by her father for that sole purpose. The joys that she had experienced in the loving presence of her mother became a distant memory and before she knew it, she was walking down a path of darkness, aided by just her father's hateful desires, all alone.

The large empty hole in her heart kept growing. The friends she bonded with in the academy began to seem like a hindrance to her goal.

How was she supposed to destroy the same people she had begun to care about?

But then he entered in her life. Like the bright sunshine he was. Illuminating the darkness inside her and letting her know that it was all right to choose the path she wished.

He had saved her.

It did not happen overnight, but slowly her feelings of thankfulness and respect towards him grew into love and admiration. She had held herself back because the closeness that Boruto and Sarada shared had not gone unnoticed by her. But after coming to know that he did not think of Sarada that way, it made her think that maybe she should also take an attempt to reveal her feelings to him, and even if he doesn't return them, then at least he'll know how thankful she was for his efforts to save her.

With that thought in mind and a renewed determination, she went in search for him in the training grounds where she had spotted him earlier.

When she discovered him, he was crouched on a tree staring at something with utmost concern and before she could stop herself, she called out to him.

"Boruto-kun!"

His head swivelled towards her and he gave her his signature grin. At the sight of him, her nervousness increased tenfold. But gathering all her wits, she jumped to the branch he was occupying and sat beside him.

'What's up? Class rep? Haven't seen you in a while."

She nodded at him with a smile. "Yes, Boruto-kun. How are you?"

"Oh me? I'm good! How about you?"

"I'm fine. Well, Boruto-kun, I actrually have something to say to you." She twilled her thumbs as her face coloured to beet red.

He tilted his head to indicate that he was listening.

"Well, y-you s-see that I, w-well, I think…I m-mean I like yo-"

She didn't continue because he was not looking at her. His eyes were cast down towards the small hole in between the canopy and jaw set into a grim line. As she peeked over his shoulder, she realised the cause of her troubles. Sarada stood there, surrounded by a bunch of several boys who seemed to annoy her. The uncomfortable expression on her face was clearly visible.

Sumire sighed as a bittersweet smile bloomed over her lips. She softly brushed her fingers over Boruto's shoulder which startled him and he looked at her before suddenly breaking into an apology.

"I'm so sorry class rep! You were saying something and I didn't listen! Sorry! Could you repeat it?

Sumire paused before smiling at him gently, "Yes, Boruto-kun. I was saying that you should go and help Sarada-chan."

"What?"

"She clearly needs you. You remember, you…saved me back then, because I was your friend. Sarada-chan is your friend too, isn't she?"

"But I don't know what-"Boruto hesitates but Sumire cuts him off, "Please Boruto-kun. You're clearly restraining yourself. I can see that. And Sarada is not fine. Look at her."

"You think I should do it?"

"Yes, there'd be no one else out there who would be able to make Sarada-chan feel safe. Please."

As a look of determination flashed across his face, Sumire found herself smiling genuinely. It was sad and funny to see them caring so much for each other obliviously. There was a slight tug in her heart but she was not surprised. A part of her had always known that this was inevitable.

These two cared for each other so much but yet…were blind to each other's affections.

As she watched Boruto move towards Sarada through the canopy swiftly, she hoped that at least one of them realises the true meaning of their own feelings soon. She smiled sadly.

 _Those two were truly fortunate to have each other._

* * *

 **Looking forward to your thoughts for this chapter. Honestly, my heart hurts for Sumire but she'll definitely be fine. She's such a sweet girl, though.**

 **And I've been planning on bringing another new Borusara multichapter story featuring adult Boruto and Sarada. Hope you'll be coming to check it over as well!**

 **And don't forget to send me feedbacks for this chapter!**

 **Thank you!**

 **See you again!**


	6. Chapter 6 Challenges from the Rivals

_**Yes, this story is still alive! Just finished my Uni stuff and exams so yeah, I had a little time on my hands and I was finally able to update this story! This chapter is action packed and I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

 _ **Beat read by Roopshasil.**_

 _ **Special thanks to all the ones who have reviewed for this story! You guys rock! And also thanks for your favs and follows.**_

 _ **And my other one shot collection called 'With You' got an update too so yeah, you can check it out.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Challenges from the Rivals**

Sarada didn't even realise when he swept in. One moment, she felt his chakra spike in midst of her distress and the next, he flickered in front of her, standing tall and undaunted.

It took a moment for the squabbling boys to realise the presence of the new addition and they stared at him, some with shock and others with anger.

Sarada did too. She is a little stunned, wondering how distracted she must have been for not noticing his potent chakra pulsing previously. The way he stood in front of her reminded her of the moment when he had placed himself similarly when they had faced the powerful duo of Momoshiki and Kinshiki some weeks ago and it made something in her heart stir up.

"I'll say it nicely only once."

His voice held a strength and ferocity that Sarada had rarely heard, and of course, it surprised others as well. Boruto has always had an easy going image among his peers, so hearing him sound so threatening was something most of them had never seen before.

"Return that kunai."

He said, pointing at her kunai and then stretching out his hand in a manner of asking something to be done with immediate effect. Sarada watched on intently from behind him as the boys glanced at each other before a snicker echoed throughout the clearing, which made both her and Boruto go tense. A young, tall and a boy, probably older, approached them tauntingly and stared down at Boruto, smirking.

"What if we don't?"

Sarada barely held herself back from punching him straight in the face, it was then when Boruto stepped up. His fierce blue eyes never left his opponent's as he replied with the same intensity as previously.

"Then I'll make you."

The older boy looked a little surprised at his statement.

"You'll make us?" he asked, his brows raised in interest.

"Yes, each and every one of you." Boruto's eyes roved over all the males present there, as if pointing them all out individually.

One of the guys, perhaps a one with a little too much ego, glared at Boruto.

"You talk so full of yourself Uzumaki, especially when everyone knows how pathetic you are."

Sarada almost lost her composure at his words and is about to bash them when she realises how silent Boruto is. His eyes looked on straight ahead, accepting all the accusations and for some reason, it really hurt Sarada somewhere deep, the image of his quiet eyes burning into her conscience.

"Well, as pathetic as I am, I'm not going to let you go on with this. I'll get that kunai back, even if I have to fight all twenty of you."

Sarada eyes immediately flickered to his injured hand, and she really felt as if he shouldn't be here.

"Boruto...you don't have to do this, please!"

Even though her voice held a slight frantic edge to it, it was only loud enough for him to hear. For a little moment, his eyes turned towards her, a soft smile decorating his face which washed her over with reassurance.

"Oh, is that so? And let us what you've got here, Uzumaki." Another taunt was spewed out and Boruto's fists clenched.

"If I win, that kunai will be returned to me, no questions asked and Sarada will be left alone. You will not return to bother her."

His voice was clear and obviously, his words elicited many displeased reactions.

"Hey, what if we win? Will Sarada-chan be ours?"

Sarada exploded at his shameful behaviour. Her blood boiled at that disdainful smirk on his face, almost wanting nothing more than to wipe it off his face. She took a few steps towards the guy who had the audacity to utter such nonsense.

"No."

Boruto's loud voice echoed throughout the clearing. His lips were twisted in an angry snarl as he pierced the boy with his glare.

"Sarada. Is. Not. A. Thing. For. You. To. Own." His eyes burned wildly, and his each and every word was emphasized with strength.

The idiot stumbled back haphazardly, unable to handle being on the receiving edge of such fury.

"Calm down everyone!" The boy who held her kunai called out to his comrades, "We can just defeat Mr. Pathetic here, or wait, should I call him Mr. Cheater?" He mocked pointing at Boruto "-and impress Sarada-chan by our skills."

Boruto's lips instantly curved into a smirk. "Sure, come and get me! If you beat me, then you might even impress her enough to score a small date."

The boys present there got ready with their stances. Sarada shared a glance with Boruto.

 _Don't worry. I've got this!_

His eyes seemed to say.

Sarada nodded and took a few steps back, her eyes trained on Boruto's form.

At the start signal, three boys immediately rushed towards Boruto. Sarada could easily detect the exaggeration in their movements. It was obvious that they were definitely trying to show off and she internally scoffed at their foolishness.

Ninjas are supposed to be the masters of stealth and disguise, not flaunting and display of skills.

Boruto was quite nimble on his feet, dodging their moves with practiced ease. Sarada has always been awed by the way that despite not having inherited the Byakugan, Boruto still had the delicacy and power of the gentle fist style of Hyuuga's integrated into his taijutsu.

Honestly speaking, it was an enchanting sight to watch him move with that grace which didn't even suit his robust personality.

He dodged the fist coming towards him by sidestepping, pulling his hand back, palm open and chakra concentrated on center and rammed it straight into his chest, throwing him across the field.

The next two made a combo attack, but Boruto was fast enough to move out of the way, grabbed a boy's wrist and used his weight to pivot around and slam him hard into his comrade.

 _Three down._

Sarada suddenly screamed out to him to move aside when he was rained with hundreds of shurikens. The little delay in reacting cost him a sharp shallow cut across the cheek as he jumped over and used the foliage as his cover.

He attacked back with a shuriken but the large barrage of weapons were enough to knock it out of trajectory, making his rival pleased with himself. But what he didn't know was the Boruto was already a master of handling curvature of weapons, thanks to Sasuke. Before he could even realise what had happened, Boruto's shuriken knocked out the scroll ejecting the weapons out of his hands and before he could recover, Boruto had more than enough time to make a quick work of him.

Next one was also a fairly easy target to deal with, his large burly body seemed useless against Boruto's speed and agility.

 _Two more down._

Nextly, there was simultaneous attempt on him by five of them. Boruto produced four shadow clones to handle all of them individually. With a fierce combination of coordinated taijutsu moves and a wind style: gale palm Boruto had them defeated.

 _Five down._

It was then he was suddenly incapacitated by iron chains out of nowhere and Sarada almost joined into the fray when the Boruto in binding vanished off in a puff of smoke making them all realise that it was merely a shadow clone.

At that instant, the real Boruto, who had been hiding in the canopy of the trees jumped out, blocking the glare of the sun for a moment. Sarada's eyes widened as she noticed the swirl of blue coming together in his hand, larger than the first time she had seen him using. He aimed it at the ground, right in the middle of the circle of his opponents and hurled it. It was during its mid flight when it flickered and vanished off. The boys who had first been startled over the rasengan immediately rejoiced over Boruto's failure.

But Sarada knew better.

There was a loud flash that forced her to block her eyes and a deafening sound when the blue orb struck the ground and the earth cracked beneath their feet. Sarada was quick jump away as the ground collapsed on in itself and dust clouded the area.

It took a few seconds for it to clear off and when it did, Sarada counted the number of boys who were out of commission.

 _One, two, three...five, wait, seven?!_

Seven of them were down but Boruto didn't let others have enough time to recover when he pierced through the dusty air, his palms coated with lightening as the rammed them against two others standing.

 _Boruto Stream!_

Sarada grinned proudly at his success despite inwardly cringing over his choice of names.

 _Boruto Stream? Seriously? Why are you so bad at naming jutsus?_

As he stood up, stumbling slightly in the process, she noticed how his breath was shallow and the bandaged arm was quivering. Her lips pressed into a thin line as her eyes narrowed.

 _Only one left._

And of course, he was the one who held her kunai dangling infront as if it was something he had conquered.

"Give up, Uzumaki. You can't beat me."

Boruto laughed, "You want me to give up? Then please hand me over that kunai."

The guy's face twisted into the one displaying displeasure before making another attempt of jeering on him.

"Are ya tryin' to be her hero or somethin'?"

Sarada was surprised that out of all the insults thrown around, this was the one which left him frozen. Her eyes went round as he turned on his heels and approached her. And she wasn't the only one confused by the looks of it. Even the boy holding her kunai looked on equally perplexed.

"Boruto?" She whispered.

He placed himself right in front of her, his blue eyes boring into hers. His lips moved, his voice intense and heavy enough to resound throughout the clearing.

"I won't be fighting you."

Sarada was visibly startled.

"I won't be fighting you because Sarada doesn't need me to become her hero. She is more than capable of beating you, all of you. And she is more than strong enough to not require anyone to protect her. You are no one to doubt her resolve."

Even though his words were directed at his rival, the eyes looking so deep inside her soul shined with an amount of pride and fondness that made her heart beat faster.

"And that is why... Sarada will be your opponent."

The shock due to his opinions might have been exposed on her face which made Boruto smile as he lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"You can win, Sarada. Do it for me and Sasuke-occhan."

She found herself nodding at him, her heart swelling with elation and gratitude at his faith in her and the words that instilled a new blazing confidence inside her heart.

He was right.

This was not his battle. This was hers. And she can fight this on her own. She needed to teach these boys that she is not a thing that they can own. That she is not a thing for them to flaunt around.

And the most important of all...

No means no.

She positioned herself in front of him, her lithe form poised in a battle stance her eyes straight on her rival ready to bring him down. Although the look of pity on his face made something inside her snap.

As soon as the match began, she wasted no time.

 _Let him underestimate me. He'll be the one losing here, right now._

Her fingers weaved hand signs so fast that the other boy gasped before screaming out as she released a massive fireball at her opponent's direction. He was alarmed as he jumped in the air to escape its flare and let his hands form a seal for water jutsu but it was too slow. Sarada had already launched a flurry of kunai, thwarting his attempt.

Though he pulled out his own kunais to counter it, he didn't even realise when Sarada flickered over to him, her fist gleaming with potent chakra before it met his jaw and he catapulted straight to the ground with furious speed. The impact was so powerful that the ground rumbled and cracked.

When the dust cleared, Sarada stood atop him. Her knee was pressing his one arm down and his other was twisted behind his back as she used her entire body weight to pin him down.

Every guy present there had their jaws dropped at the sheer display of force by her, there eyes filled with dread. She released him slowly and let him go as he stumbled back into the crowd, scared.

"I win." Sarada declared "-and as in agreement with Boruto, now that you'll have been defeated, I'll have my kunai back. And next, you all will be leaving us alone. I'm sorry, it may sound rude but I'm actually quite sick of your behaviour. I have my goals that I desperately wish to achieve and that is why I don't want you all to interfere with me. So please, go and focus on your own self and leave me to my own devices. Now go."

It didn't take long for them all to scramble off, many of them scared of her power, now completely awakened to the fact that she is not just a pretty girl. Sarada watched them leave, wondering why she hadn't done this before.

"Sarada!"

She whirled around when he called her name. His hand is stretched out towards her offering her precious kunai with a blinding grin to victory over his face.

And Sarada whole heartedly returned it.

"Looks like they won't be returning anytime soon!" He exclaimed and she laughed.

"And man! You were so amazing! Like I just didn't even figure out when you punched him into the ground!"

She found her cheeks growing warm at his praises and she gratefully took the kunai from his hand, pulling it closer to her chest and relieved to have it back.

"Thank you, Boruto."

He shook his head adoringly.

"Nah, you're the one who got it back yourself."

"No. We did it together."

She emphasized, meaning each and every word and wondering if they had returned back to their old selves.

 _Are we back to normal?_

* * *

 _ **This scene of Sarada's battle was first of the few which were in the original draft of this story. Because I see Sarada as a strong and smart character, I didn't want her to be rescued just for the sake of it, even if it's Boruto. She can fight her own battles. She only needed someone to have her back. Personally speaking, I'm pleased with this chapter. What about you all? I'll love to know your thoughts!**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **See you again!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Issues Kept Hidden

**Okay, I know I should apologize, for abandoning this story for so long…but now I'm back with the all the chapters done already a while ago.**

 **My sincere thanks and apologies to all the people who read this story and waited and encouraged me to complete it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Issues Kept Hidden**

"Idiot."

She thought, jumping and traversing through the foliage of the trees, determined to catch up to him with a small silver object clutched in her hand.

After today's events, Sarada was not sure of what to think of boys' sudden affection for her. Boruto had apologised to her, saying something about him saying some stuff about them being friends and others making some stupid interpretations and then marching in to annoy her. Throughout the conversation, he was a blushing and stuttering mess and Sarada wasn't sure what to make of it when he ate half of what he said by mumbling and rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

They sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company and some silence after his hasty apology for a subject she couldn't understand. Then all of a sudden, he jumped up, exclaiming how late it was and telling her that he had to go and pick Himawari up from the Hyuuga mansion since his mother was out for some work. After a quick goodbye, he had rushed off, only to drop his key. Sarada called out after him but he was fast and couldn't hear what she said.

And that's how she was left with his key. Of course, the key that needed to be returned to him. And hence, the chase.

When she finally reached the town square on the way to Boruto's home, her eyes scanned the the congregation of people below her for a mop of blonde sunshine hair. She felt herself smiling when she spotted him in midst the crowd, moving swiftly.

 _Wait._

 _Something's not right._

 _Both his home and the Hyuuga mansion are...on the other direction, right?_

 _Then...where is he going?_

It's didn't take her more than a few seconds to decide that this particular matter needed investigation. She has followed him before too so it shouldn't be a big deal, right?

 _Oh, 'research' is a better suited term. She's done 'research and investigation', no following around._

Something nags her in the back of her mind to not proceed with this idea but she convinces herself that she is doing it for him! For a guy who seems to attract troubles like a magnet does iron, she should keep an eye on him. Yes, that's what she'll do. Just a small attempt to make sure that he is not messing up something again.

The path Boruto is moving on is zigzag, brittle and comparatively isolated. A little confusing too but she can recognise the familiar landscape. She keeps a steady pace and notices where this path actually leads to.

 _The Chunin exam stadium._

A weird sensation pricks her agitation even more. She wants to jump and pin him down and ask him what the hell he's doing here? But Sarada prides herself for being a level headed kunoichi (most of the times) so she holds herself back. She will stay back and observe him from afar. Her puzzlement over this entire situation grows even further when he approaches the adults, converses with them and then enters the damaged area in the insides of the ruined stadium.

Sarada knows that she is not a master of shadows but still, she could be quite stealthy when the situation desires her to be. It doesn't take her much more than a few seconds and a few well calculated jumps to sneak into the cracked stadium. She moved cautiously, with enough pace to avoid detection. Watching her step to avoid occupied corridors, she peeks over the area from above, a nice hidden place.

It's easy to spot him amidst the dull grey fallen debris. And the sight that greeted her widened her eyes.

 _He's still working? But why? Mission was over tomorrow? Right? He didn't have to come to the arena today._

Then bits of the conversation that she had heard and yet had oh so easily ignored flashed across her mind.

 _"Did you hear that?"_

 _Sarada watched the two Chunin officials talking to each other as she passed by holding a large wooden beam for repairs._

 _"You're kidding, right? No way! He willingly offered himself for probation? This is crazy! Who does that?!"_

 _"Yeah! My thoughts exactly!"_

 _"Does Hokage-sama know about this?"_

 _"I suppose not. I've also heard that he begged chief to not let it be known to him."_

So they were talking about him? Of course! And she had not even given it all a second thought. So he's been lying to everyone, again? How many times was he going to repeat this same stupidity?

She bit her lower lip harshly in order to contain the frustration and anger she felt at his betrayal. She knew he felt guilty for not only cheating but also for the damage that monster Momoshiki had caused to Konoha. And she wanted him to understand that it was not his fault. She had hoped, in vain, that he would understand that they're his teammates and he needed to share his problems with them. But no. His answer was a big fat _NO_ again. And it hurt.

Tears pooled on the corner of her eyes and threatening to spill down. Sarada furiously swiped at them, the other hand gripping her glasses tightly. Grinding her teeth she immediately stood up, not wanting to stay here a minute now.

 _Why are you so stubborn? And stupid?_

From here she can see a group of boys throwing stuff at him. He was able to dodge them without even sparing a glance but Sarada was sure that they were spewing out insults and enough venom to burn him down. Sarada wanted to intervene but she was not sure who she was struggling against.

Who was her opponent?

Boruto's own bullheadedness or the malice of people wanting to hurt him.

….

The sun was setting, painting the sky in brilliant shades of red, orange and pink. The birds that flew past appeared black against the colourful sky. And Naruto's short hair were able to resist the breeze unlike Sasuke's long locks which swayed to the rhythm of the wind.

"You are worried about him, aren't you?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"Your troublemaking brat."

The fond exasperation in Sasuke's voice made Naruto grin.

"Well, as you said, Sasuke, he is a troublemaker."

"Wonder whom he got it from? Your wife probably? I remember her painting the Hokage rock with that disgusting shade of red all the time."

A booming laugh echoed echoed through the balcony and slowly vanishing in the swirling air.

"Maybe you should give up being a shinobi and instead try your hand at comedy? Bet you'll be famous in no time! Especially when the Hokage himself would come to grace your shows."

"No Naruto but thank you very much for the offer."

Sarcasm dripped from every syllable that escaped from Sasuke's mouth and Naruto found himself leaning over the railing to control his laughter. But slowly he eased, all the worries rushing back in.

"I'm worried. Yeah you're right. He's becoming more like you with each passing day."

Sasuke turned to give his friend a look but Naruto immediately backtracked.

"No! No! I'm not saying that it's a bad thing Sasuke! In fact, I think I'll be happy if I see my son becoming half a Shinobi like you! It's just…well, it's his habit of bottling up his feelings. He likes to hide his problems from his loved ones and it is scary. For me. A lot more than I wanna admit. I-I want him to share things with others. If not me then someone else! It's fine! It'll lessen his pain. But the possibility of him becoming anything like you - like wanting to bear all the pain and hatred all by himself is terrifying for me. Just like how now we have each other...I want him to have someone as well. Someone he could share his feelings with. Argh! It's damn hard to explain! Do you get it?!"

Sasuke snorts in amusement at Naruto's frustration but he understood it. He understood Naruto's anxiety for his child. He felt the same way for Sarada. To think that Sarada someday could end up pushing her loved ones away for the sake of pursuing her goal...is unthinkable.

"We're pathetic. Aren't we?"

Naruto's rueful chuckle made him shake his head and spare a glance. Sasuke noted how his eyes shined with worry and infinite love for his son and he smiled.

"We're just learning to be parents. No one told us that it was going to be this hard."

"Excuses! Excuses!" Naruto grinned.

"Dobe, I'm trying to help you manage your guilt here. But what should I have expected? You're too dumb to even realise that I'm wasting my precious time on you."

"Dammit Teme! You wanna fight?!" Naruto yelled, swinging his fists in a motion to threaten him.

"You bet." Sasuke smirked, unsheathing his Katana.

In midst of their stupid squabble which ended when Shikamaru paralyzed them with his shadow paralysis jutsu, Naruto said something to him which echoed inside his head for the entire day.

 _"I just want him to be happy and safe. That's all."_

And Sasuke wondered how the two of them who never looked eye to eye on any matter could agree with each other so vehemently on this particular subject.

Maybe it's a parent thing.

…

Every muscle in his body throbbed. His back hurt from lifting all the load and his injured hand couldn't stop shaking.

"Damn."

A hiss escaped his lips as he lethargically made his way towards home. The battle with those boys who had harassed Sarada and his two hours of work in the probation period had taken a toll on his body. His blue eyes looked upward to the sky, dropping close more often than not. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

He almost passed by a dark alleyway when a shrill cry of a child stopped him dead in the tracks. He ducked in the darkness as fast as his legs could carry and the sight that greeted him burned him with fury.

A few teenagers, probably four to five years older than him held a child who was barely five by his neck. Laughing and mocking the frightened kid.

"Put him down!" Boruto screamed, his voice bouncing off the walls of the alley.

"Ohh? Who's that? Wait. Is that...Uzumaki Boruto? Oh, it's him! The savior! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They sneered at him.

Now when they turned to him, Boruto immediately recognised them as the same gang of hooligans who were serving probation program alongside him. And of course, it was not the first time they had jeered at him. The scene of the frightened child looking up at him with a flicker of hope in his tear filled eyes twisted something in Boruto's gut.

"Put that kid down!" Boruto emphasized again and they laughed loudly again.

"Yeah? You want us to put that brat down?"

One of them smirked maliciously at him. "But we do need a toy to play with. It's a shame that the brat didn't have much money on him."

Boruto gritted his teeth. Yes, he could fight but there was no guarantee of his winning in this condition. He was barely able to move his limbs. Fighting five criminal shinobi teenagers in a narrow space with a kid held hostage didn't seem like a good idea.

Suddenly a scream pierced through the area as the child was slammed into the wall harshly. Boruto panicked.

"Hey! Put him down please!"

"Surrender yourself then boy."

"Fine! Just put him down!"

They threw the child across the floor and he immediately jumped and scrambled to the wall, sobbing and frightened. Boruto only took three steps when a sharp searing pain shot through his legs and he stumbled, falling on his knees. A needle was protruding through his thigh. As his frantic gaze flicked up, he spotted a gun like device in the hands of one of the guys.

"W-what the hell is that?" He croaked out, fear breaking his voice.

"You should know, right? It's a new ninja tech invention! After all, you used the one which didn't even come down on the market!" they jibed at him.

"What do you want with me?!" He questioned again, a little frightened.

"We wanna play with you. Boy, just that."

It was the only warning he got before a kick was rammed into stomach. It hurt. The needle was definitely laced with some sort of limb numbing stuff. And sadly he couldn't move himself. He was thrown to a corner and rammed against the wall. He got a few more blows on his torso, hunching over.

"We're the same, aren't we?" One of them asked, leaning in close to him.

"W-what?" Boruto winced at the pain shooting up to his brain.

"You and us." The guy gave him a dirty sneer and pointed out at him.

"No way! Never! I-I'll never be like you people! I'll never behave this despicably!"

Even the thought of being compared with these people made him sick to the stomach let alone being called similar. He is not a person to enjoy other's pains to satisfy his own sadistic tendencies. That is why he desperately denied all these baseless accusing.

"Oh yes, you'd rather degrade Konoha's reputation on an international stage. You'd rather call your father names in front of the great five nations. Then you'd rather hand over that monster an infinite source of power by discharging all those jutsus?"

Boruto shuddered because all of this was correct. He had done that, right?

"You gave him the strength to destroy. If not for the Hokage...then he would have massacred hundreds of people on the spot. How does that make you _better_...or well, any less despicable than us?"

Each and every word spoken was a stab to his heart and Boruto felt all the fight leave his body. His fighting instincts slowly drained away until there was nothing left except for a mere shell of conscience. As the boy raised his arm to strike him again, Boruto braced himself for the pain. But instead of the sting that should have come he felt an incredible sense of dread. It seemed as if the temperature had dropped down a few degrees and air surrounding them felt cold with apprehension and blazing with hatred at the same time.

"Don't you dare touch him."

Boruto eyes snapped at the sound of that frighteningly familiar yet so incredibly unrecognisable voice. It sounded so distant as if he had never heard it that voice his entire life despite being sure that yes, he had, everyday. He looked up and the sight made a shiver run down his spine.

She stood a top a building. The haunting silver moonlight illuminated her dark silhouette. Her glasses glinted with the eeriness of eyes which swirled in that fabled blood red glow and fury. And all he was able to was mutter out a whisper.

 _Sarada…?_

* * *

 **The story wouldn't have been any fun without any climax right? Poor kids have to battle again! Huh.**  
 **I'd love to know your thoughts about this chapter! And I promise that I will complete this story, no matter what! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 Things we fight for

**Okay, this is a a quick update of this story from me ever! Pfffffttt 😂! I'm excited to see your thoughts on this chapter! Haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Things worth fighting for**

"Leave him alone."

Boruto felt his breath freeze at the ferocity in her voice. He gulped when she jumped down the building and landed straight in front of them with lethal grace and poise.

The boys surrounding him stumbled back in shock. Of course, the sight of mighty sharingan blazing blood red into the night was not any ordinary occurrence. And had Boruto wouldn't have been struck in this predicament, he would have been amused at their fear. Some of their frantic whispers did reach his ears though.

"W-who the h-hell is she?!"

"I don't know! I don't!"

"Ask her to s-stop!"

One of them screamed when Sarada took a few steps forward. Seeing how useless his body was at the moment, Boruto observed her carefully. An odd sensation clawed on his chest at the stoned look on her face. The normally vibrant sharingan look weirdly dull. As if she was locking in a rush of heavy feelings behind it.

"Sara-" His voice cracked.

"Wait. I think I've seen her somewhere! Isn't she the Uchiha?"

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sarada? His teammate?"

Boruto immediately felt a chill run down his spine. Damn, what else was he expecting? They were going to recognise her sooner or later. She had reached the finals after all.

"Oh yeah! That's why I thought she looked familiar."

"Just a brat like him, huh?"

He felt irked at the guy's words and that feeling increased tenfold when he sauntered over to her and leaned down with a dirty smirk on his face.

"You know, I've always wondered about it. He cheated, didn't he? But what about you?"

He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Did you know what he was upto? Or...were you the one who asked him to?"

Those preposterous accusations made Boruto snap.

"Hey! She had got nothing to do with all that! She didn't even know! Leave her out of this-"

He was unable to complete the sentence because of a foot that was jammed on his chest making him throw out his spit and choke.

"Boy, I didn't ask you to talk-"

There was a loud noise Boruto found himself gaping in fear and awe when the guy was flung across the alleyway, landing straight into the community dustbin with a resonating thud.

"And I didn't ask you to touch him."

Her voice held a cutting edge that made the others recoil and of course, the scene of a young girl punching the living daylights out of their supposed leader must have definitely scared them. Boruto felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck. His body still was not cooperating and these almost adults were criminals. It was not that he was underestimating Sarada in any way, it was just his own freaking uselessness that was suffocating him. He wouldn't have cared this much if it only would have been him but now he didn't even have a slightest idea of how this scenario was going to turn out and yes, that child was still there to be taken care of.

"Sarada listen-"

He spoke out but shut up when she swirled her head around fast and glared at him with anger shining in her eyes. And he instantly knew he was in deep trouble. And something else was there as well. Hurt? Pain? She didn't give him enough time to ponder as she turned her back at him and Boruto felt a foul taste building up in his mouth at her treatment.

...

"Naruto's not going home again?"

Sakura questioned, her lips set into a thin line. She stood a few blocks away from the Hokage Tower, watching her husband close on her. Her shift in the hospital had just ended and she was on her way to home when she had seen her husband across the street.

"Not yet. It's still early for him to leave." He supplied, coming to stand up beside her. Her hand raised as she rubbed her forehead agitatingly, the cool of her bangle seeping through the skin.

"He should pay a little more attention to his family, you know? Back then..."

She bit her lip as the vivid memories of that unfortunate day flashed in her mind. She couldn't forget that one little girl by her side clutching her hand tightly as they watched her mother race back to the crumbling stadium to protect her son and make a futile attempt to save her husband. He could still hear Himawari sobbing on her side when an unconscious and heavily injured Hinata was brought to her.

"Don't worry. He'll go home tonight."

Sasuke's voice halted her thoughts as his fingers lightly grazed her on the arm, just above the elbow.

"Yeah. He better. Or I'll visit him myself and knock a little sense into his brain."

Sasuke shuddered involuntarily when his wife cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Her voice was oh so nonchalant but Sasuke could still detect a slight tremor is her words.

"For a week more."

He answered honestly and felt his heart swelling when the vibrant green of her eyes shined brightly.

His lips upturned softly into a smile as they walked side by side. Close enough to feel each other's warmth and still far enough for it to be even more tempting.

"He's worried about Boruto, isn't he?" Sakura's words drifted to him. At his inquisitive look, she laughed.

"I can see it in his eyes, you know?"

And Sasuke felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. He had seen the bond of closeness that Sakura and Naruto shared. They could read each other's eyes, feel their anxiety and reassure each other. Somewhere along the way they bonded over their mutual goal to bring him back. The goal that had 'saving the world' in the between. Naruto had always been there for her. Just like he had been for him. This was team 7. Their team 7.

"To be honest, I'm a little worried as well."

"About Boruto?"

"Uhm-hum. A tiny bit. Actually, the burn on his hand is not healing very efficiently."

"What do you mean?"

"Uzumakis...have a faster healing rate than others. But Boruto's not healing the way Naruto's wounds do. In fact, not even like his own normally does. Especially his hand."

This particular statement piqued Sasuke's interest as he brain contemplated the meaning behind the vision that had been captured by his Rinnegan.

Something was not adding up. Was that just a fabricated illusion or Boruto had actually met Momoshiki face to face?

 _I'll have to ask the boy myself._

"I'm worried about Sarada though, a lot."

Hearing his daughter's name in the same sentence as 'worry' made his ears stand up in attention.

"Sarada? What? Why? Is she ok?"

"Sasuke-kun stop!" Sakura wheezed out in between her giggles. "Your daughter is completely fine, you worry wart!"

When Sasuke made a sour face, Sakura's eyes softened. She looked ahead when she said, "I'm worried about Sarada because... she's too emotionally involved with Boruto. I mean, she worries about him, more than we can imagine. It's funny how she complains about him all the time and yet would be the first one to sweep in and defend him if needed. In fact I was surprised that you had convinced her stay here when Boruto left with you all for the other dimension."

"What are you trying to imply at? Sakura?"

At his intense look, she shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"I don't know. But well, what can I say? Getting into troubles together is what friendship is all about. Nobody knows that better than me!"

A chuckle escaped her lips which slowly melted into a smile.

"All I want is for them to remain safe and happy, shannaro!"

...

The boys after having recovered from the initial shock gave out a battle cry and launched themselves at Sarada in order to avenge their leader. They had kunais and shurikens with and one even carried a wakizashi with him. Boruto stood up frantically even when his limbs heavily protested against it but one step was enough to make him faceplant back onto the floor. He felt a desperation rise up inside his head. Something similar to what he had felt when he had seen his father being taken away. Yes, back then, he understood that there were adults to take the matters in their hands but at the moment it is just him and Sarada and a tiny civilian child. He could also see that their opponents were not heavenly monsters with unimaginable powers, far from it actually, but still the panic he was stifling with, wasn't making anything easier.

He watched as they hurled their shurikens at her and she dodged and blocked them efficiently. And then she ran towards them using her kunai to deflect their attacks, jumped using the support of the wall and launched her own attack against them. And the shock on their faces and the painful yelps they let out indicated that her aim had hit the target. Obviously they had not expected her to be so good in shurikenjutsu.

Boruto was aware of Sarada's fighting limitations here. Her elemental chakras were fire and lightning. And both of them were too dangerous to be used in a narrow alleyway with risking too much damage to life and property. So all she had left was her weapon mastery and insane strength to beat these guys and keep that kid safe from the crossfire.

"Sarada! Watch out!"

He found himself screaming when he saw one of the guy's using a water whip on her. She immediately did a graceful flip and dodged it. Grabbed one end of it and channeled an electric beam through, shocking the boy enough to fall on his knees. She immediately pulled out a kunai and slashed at him only to be blocked by the one holding that wakizashi.

Oh, they knew teamwork, huh? That was very troublesome. Boruto knew that they needed help fast.

The boy slashed at Sarada and she gracefully did a few flips back to maintain distance. Her sharingan scanned the area for any sort of opening before the guy screamed bloody murder and launched herself at her. He swung the blade too wide though.

Boruto smirked.

This was the chance.

"Shannaro!"

And Sarada saw it as well. She pulled back a punch and rammed it straight into his chest, throwing him across the wall. There was a loud crash, a groan and the boy could not stand up again.

One down.

The other two looked on, horrified before attacking Sarada simultaneously with synchronised water whips. Sarada dodged all of them, sometimes they would be too close for comfort and Boruto would stop breathing. Suddenly one of them got her on her arm and a bruise bloomed on her white skin. Boruto felt rage well up inside him when he grabbed the nearest thing available to him - a soda can - and hurled it straight at the guy. His aim missed and he realised that his motor skills haven't restored to its full potential yet.

But fortunately it provided enough distraction to Sarada to knock him out with an uppercut. She pivoted around to knee the other one in the stomach but he was already sly enough to use the opportunity to bind her using the water whip. As Sarada struggled against the restrictive binding jutsu, he struggled against his own limbs, grabbing on the wall behind him to support his weight.

That's when he registered a movement from the corner of his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat when he realised it was the leader of the pack. A chill ran down his spine when he pulled out a Katana that he had not noticed earlier. He blended in the shadows so well and moved so fast that Boruto's already damaged senses were sent into a tizzy. But his brain still understood.

Sarada was the target.

He could see nothing else. He could hear nothing else. Only the gleaming arc of the reflected light and the whizzing sound of the air being slashed by the sword and their approaching proximity to Sarada was all his senses registered.

His hand outstretched in a desperate attempt to save her. A broken scream ripped out of his throat, the air carrying it too slowly to reach her on time.

"SARADA!"

And blood splattered.

Red.

All red. **.**

* * *

 **..So? You hate me? Or not?**

 ***Laughs evilly***

 **I have a serious love-hate relationship with cliffhangers. I love them when I write them and hate them when somebody else does!**

 **This was an action packed chapter and well, wayyyyyyy out of my comfort zone in writing so yeah, I'd love to see what you think of it!**

 **Thank you for all your love!**

 **See you again!**


	9. Chapter 9 Thoughts For Thoughts

**Hey! I'm back with the new chapter of this story - the second to the last chapter! And as for the cliffhanger in the previous chapter, I'm sort of glad that I got you'll worked up! Haha! Don't worry, this chapter ends on better note! Hope you all like it!**

 **And thank you all for your reviews, favs and follows!**

* * *

 **Chapter - 8**

 **Thoughts For Thoughts**

Red.

All red.

Sarada blinked heavily but the red was still not going away. The warm blood trickled down her face and she felt her senses go haywire. Her sharingan registered the katana at a mere inch from her. It took her a moment to realise that there was no pain. The blood was not hers.

It belonged to the hand which had grasped the sword tightly, preventing it from slicing off her side. She quivered. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her eyes traced the hand back to its owner.

 _B-Boruto?_

Boruto stood there beside her, hand outstretched, holding the sword as if his life depended on it and blood dripped down off from it, staining the earth below. She could not see his face due to the shadows that his bangs cast over his eyes. And then her eyes fell on the perpetrator. The guy looked horrified, maybe shaken up by the fact that he had almost _killed_ someone.

He wheezed out as his hand let go of sword, stumbling back. Boruto's hand slowly uncurled around it and the blood soiled weapon clattered on the floor.

"Leave."

Sarada was surprised. The voice in which he uttered out those words was way too cold to belong to a boy who personified the sunshine itself. She shuddered. In midst of her gaze of terror, she didn't even realise when the restraints of water whip on her body dissolved into nothing but a puddle beneath her feet.

The men scrambled away in haste, grabbing their fallen comrades and too scared to do anything else. Sarada still stood stunned, slowly coming to her senses. The first thing she did was checking upon the injuries of the civilian child, making sure that there were no life threatening blows. He looked traumatized and she was not surprised about that. It was quite rare for a civilian child of that age to have seen so much violence.

After a few minutes, she saw a squad of officers rushing in, she deduced that someone must have informed the police after seeing the chaos. They retrieved the child and promised her that they'd deliver the kid safely to his guardians. When asked about the injuries that she and Boruto sustained, Sarada convinced them that she would let her mother check upon both of them. Of course, Sakura Uchiha was famous for her grand feats in the field of medical ninjutsu. So they didn't argue.

Boruto was still standing there frozen. His hand was still dripping blood. Now that the shock of the fiasco had worn off, she found herself remembering all the reasons she had been angry about. In few swift moves she was right in front of him, pulled out her clean handkerchief and wrapped it around his wound in a fast and efficient manner. He looked surprised, his blue eyes showing inquisitiveness. But she didn't answer him and grasping his undamaged arm, she dragged him with her. Because the wound seemed a little deep, given that he had bare handedly stopped the katana from slicing her. And it definitely needed a proper treatment, or at least an appropriate first aid.

He didn't resist her at all. And she too, didn't dare to look back. The tension between them was palpable, so suffocating that Sarada wanted nothing more than for it to dissolve into nothingness. But she was also aware of the momentousness of the situation.

They needed to have this talk.

 _Now or Never._

…

Boruto felt a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. Sarada was not shouting or arguing or lecturing him. She was dead silent and Boruto couldn't even figure out the degree of her fury.

 _Damn, I've earned the silent treatment again? Shit._

He desperately wanted to speak out anything but the aura that she emitted at the moment warned him to not do anything stupid further. And all the while he was milling around, they reached their destination. She slid open the door, her hand still in his. Her head swiveled around as if wondering if anyone was home before motioning him towards their living room and herself moving upstairs, not a word yet spoken between them.

He carefully settled himself on the couch of the room, making sure that no drop of blood would dirty the clean floor. He knew how hard his mother worked to keep the house clean and so did Aunt Sakura and he would not disregard that. He gaze flitted around when his eyes fell on the recent family photos of the Uchiha. And then beside it was one of Aunt Sakura and a tiny smiling Sarada. And it was then Boruto knew that he had to apologise to her. He didn't like her seeing angry or sad at all. He had to make her smile again.

The sound of footsteps approaching broke him out of his reverie. Sarada entered, carrying a box which looked him a first aid kit and kneeled in front of him, startling him a little bit. She placed the box beside her and rummaged through its contents before untying the bloody handkerchief from his wound with consideration.

He watched her with cautious eyes as she soaked a ball of cotton in antiseptics. Swallowing down his anxiety, he made a poor attempt.

"Sa-Sarada. Look, I'm sorry-!"

He yelped out loudly as her fingers dabbed the cotton on his wound. Her choppy movements clearly made her ire visible and Boruto somehow thanked the heavens above for letting her practicing restraint as much as she was. Because his entire body throbbed and tremors wracked his legs every now and then.

"Sorry for what?" Came her clipped reply.

Boruto knew she was still livid but at least, this was a start. Because more of that silent treatment would have driven him mad.

"Ah, I know I should have involved myself with them, but I don't-" he was cut off again at her long sigh.

"Sarada?"

"You really worry me." She whispered in a tired tone.

"Ehhh?"

"Do you think I would want you to apologise for saving a child?" Her eyes flicked on his face for a second.

"No! Errr- I mean-" Boruto stuttered, not sure where this conversation was going towards.

"I...just want you to explain why were you there?"

On his visible confusion, she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm talking about the place you went after leaving the training field."

There was a moment of blackness when suddenly everything fell into place. Boruto sat there like a gaping fish, a mixture of apprehension, fear and frustration gripping his insides.

"You...how did you?"

She pulled out the missing key from her pocket and held it in front of him. His silence made Sarada exhale out loudly.

"I thought you knew better than to hide facts from us again. But guess what, I was wrong. And furthermore, from what I have learned, Lord Seventh is unaware of the fact that you're willingly participating in the probation program despite the punishment you're already serving. Please explain me! Why would you do something like that?!"

Her voice was now higher, the turmoil inside her bursting out in installments.

"Because I don't want people to think that I'm using Dad's status to escape things easy!"

His scowled, as tears slowly started forming, "I know I did wrong! I know I humiliated Konoha infront of the Alliance! The things I've done...they are to be taken seriously Sarada! And yes, I did defeat Momoshiki guy! But still doesn't change the fact that I cheated!"

The tears rolled down his cheeks and he placed a hand over his eyes to hide them. But Sarada didn't mind. She had figured it out a long time before. She knew that he was absorbing all the hatred Village was spewing out on him and one day or the other...it was going to spill out. Thankfully, for all of their sake's, it was today. But he didn't stop speaking.

"I betrayed my sensei, your father - my master. I betrayed Himawari who has always looked up at me. I betrayed Shikadai, who gave his all. I betrayed Dad, who was honestly looking forward to see me fight earnestly. And I betrayed you and Mitsuki too."

The guilt he housed was too overwhelming for someone of their age. And Sarada felt her heart getting progressively heavy.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone Sarada! Seriously! I just..I-I don't even know what I was thinking back then! And now, the villagers speak of me so differently then how they used to before. I know that I should be berated for my actions but... I really can't take it when they drag you guys or my family in between. That's why I'm doing everything I can to earn their forgiveness. But sometimes I think, no matter what I do... it's never going to be enough."

His voice cracked and Sarada softly took the injured hand and started bandaging it. The silence that encased them now was not as harsh as previous. Something had shifted and an insouciant tenderness enveloped their hearts. He still shivered occasionally but was almost stable. After a while, when Sarada felt that it was okay for her to speak, she grabbed his other hand and whispered.

"Papa knew that you were cheating. From the beginning. He didn't stop you because he believed that it was something that you needed to learn by experiencing it yourself. He also told me something else as well, Boruto."

She halted for a moment, lightly squeezing his hand.

"He said that 'people talk'. That no matter how many right things you've done in the past. One wrong deed can make them see you as something else." She paused again for a second, watching him stare at her, looking at him right in the eyes, she yelled out.

"But! That doesn't define you! What they think doesn't matter! Yes, it is hurtful to see them blurting out like that but it would not change the efforts you're putting to make things right. And we all, the people you're important to, want you to see that! Do you understand?"

At his dumbfounded nod, she gave him a quivering smile.

"And more than that, you said it yourself, we are the ones you betrayed. Then why does the forgiveness of those people matter to you? The ones whose lives have barely touched you. And as for us? Yes, yes, we were mad at you. But tell me, Shikadai, does he still blames you for stealing his victory?"

"...No. He forgave me."

"Your father? Does he blame you for ruining his reputation?"

"No! Never!"

"Himawari? Did she say you were a horrible brother for doing what you did?"

"She didn't. She just told me that she was glad that I was safe and how I'm her hero for bringing Dad back."

"And Mitsuki?" Sarada questioned and then answered it herself, "I think he would never judge you for something like that."

She smiled inwardly as his face slowly softened as if a heavy weight has been lifted off his shoulders. The hand that she had been holding for this all while tightened around her's a little bit. His eyes were peering in hers as if searching something that was incredibly valuable. And after a while, he asked.

"And you?"

Sarada was taken aback by the suddenness of the question and the intensity of Boruto's eyes. She felt her heart thrumming in here ears. He looked so anxious for her reply that she couldn't find it in herself to deny him. But after the recent happenings, she needed a bit of time. Her constant displeasure over some of his actions and her own feelings over the subject was really making this difficult for her.

There was absolutely no doubt that he mattered to her more than she could ever express in words but that is why it was insanely difficult to her to speak out what he meant to her.

Thankfully or not, depends on the way you look at it, she never had to answer the question.

"Sarada? ...Boruto?"

Both of them had been grappling so hard with their thoughts and emotions that they never noticed the entry of the two adults of the house.

"Mama? Papa?"

The growing look of alarm on both their faces made Sarada wince.

Of course, they didn't look good. Both her and Boruto, were red eyed, had tear streaked faces, were bruised and cut up and obviously, the large bloody bandaged cut on Boruto's palm did not escape their expert scrutiny.

"What happened?!"

* * *

 **I'm happy that I finally got to address their problems and write this conversation! Soft Sarada is calming to write. This is the point of their relationship where things start going deeper on both ends and I hope I was able to do justice to this emotionally intense scene! Please do tell me your thoughts for this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 She is Beautiful

**Hey my lovelies! So, this is it. The last chapter of this story. This is the longest chapter that I've ever written and finished it a while ago, so yeah, I'm definitely looking forward to your feedback!  
Please enjoy the chapter ahead.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **She is Beautiful**

When Sasuke and Sakura entered the house, they didn't expect to see two pairs of sandals at the doorstep. Their daughter's was obvious and the other one was Boruto's. But it was quite unsettling to have the two of them together in the same house with so much silence. They exchanged a look of concern before heading to the living room where they could sense the younger duo were.

And the sight they come to...was not what they were expecting at all. Sarada was kneeling in front of Boruto, who was on the couch, their hands intertwined together. As curious as they were of the scene, their apprehension grew when they realised that both of the kids have been crying. They both had slightly swollen eyes, and prominent tear tracks on their cheeks. They were also...beat up. And then their eyes fall on the large fresh bandage on Boruto's arm and a bloodied handkerchief nearby.

"Sarada? ...Boruto?"

Sakura whispered, prompting both the kids to whip their heads in their direction. Sakura immediately took a few quick steps towards them.

"What happened?"

Boruto immediately stood up, mindful of Sarada's position and bowed down to Sakura in a swift move.

"I'm sorry Aunt Sakura! I'll just leave. I was leaving anyway…"

He tried to scramble away but before Sakura could stop him from doing so, Sasuke was already blocking the exit. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Boruto. What happened?"

Maybe it was the strength in Sasuke's voice or perhaps it was the respect that Boruto held for the man but he couldn't move from there. He spoke up.

…

"Boruto's not home yet?"

Naruto asked, surprised, wondering why his son was away at this time of the night. Sure, Boruto did stay out longer at times but it was primarily because he was either training with Konohamaru or Sasuke. And the last time Naruto had found his son away from home so late night, he was at the Uchiha residence.

At Hinata's distressed nod, Naruto yelled, "Wait. I'll make some shadow clones and search for him."

But before he could create the seal, Himawari came running down the hallway.

"Mom! Dad! Aunt Sakura called!" The young girl screamed.

"She said that Onii-chan was at their home and that they would send him home after dinner!"

Both him and Hinata took a simultaneous sigh of relief but Naruto did wonder.

 _How do you always end up there, Boruto?_

…

"They did what?!"

Sarada and Boruto had been trying to answer the barrage of questions that Sakura and Sasuke threw at them and would have to do their best to calm the two adults down when the things went too far.

"...Do you remember what they looked like?"

Sasuke was the first one of break the silence after the kids told them of how the guy had almost killed Sarada. Sensing the growing rage in her parents, Sarada spoke up immediately to diffuse the situation.

"Papa, calm down please! I'm okay. Boruto saved me."

"Yes, sweetie. You're safe but Boruto's hurt, isn't he? And they deserve punishment. Just...not what Sasuke-kun is planning."

Sarada giggled at the sour face her father made at her mother's remark. And Boruto smirked too. Sakura was healing the gash as much as she could combined with the burn that had still not properly healed yet. She rebandaged Boruto's arm before smiling at him with melancholy.

"Boruto, I know you think that things you've done are wrong, and yes, they were but that doesn't give the right to others to put you down. Especially when you're doing your best to make things right! Do you understand kid?"

Satisfied with Boruto's firm nod as an answer, Sakura felt relieved. She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Listen Boruto, even though I can officially put it down in your medical report that the drug they injected in you was not toxic and only temporarily paralyzing, but I will not! No godson of mine will have some weird drug flowing in his body. That is why you'll accompany me to the hospital tomorrow. I have to make a through check up."

Boruto gulped audibly but Sakura continued, "I'll also go and talk to Naruto about these new stupid inventions and them getting in wrong hands. One of these days, those scientific weapons he and the council has been funding on might end up hurting his own kid."

Sakura fumed in herself as the other three watched her with various degrees of terror and awe.

 _You're incredible Mama!_

Sarada looked up at the woman who gave her a grin in return.

"Come on Sarada! Help me cook dinner."

Sarada gave her an enthusiastic nod and ran towards the kitchen but halted in midway when Boruto's voice reached her ears.

"I think I should leave now, Aunt Sakura."

Sarada stopped in her tracks. To be honest, she didn't want him to leave yet but was not sure if he wanted to stay more here. They both needed a little loosening up after today's events. The day's events were too much for both of them.

"Nonsense! You will stay here and have dinner with us Boruto!"

"But Mom would worry-"

"I'll call Hinata. Don't worry about such trivial things." Sakura emphasized with a convincing smile and Boruto resigned to the older woman.

As she grabbed the phone to dial Hinata, Boruto and Sasuke were already helping Sarada gather up the ingredients. A while later, Sakura returned, telling them that information has been relayed to Himawari. The ladies flitted around the kitchen cooking stuff and men helped them by bringing necessities and arranging the table.

Later, the four of them occupied the table. Miso soup, rice and several other side dishes were served. It was funny how Boruto squirmed in his seat. He wasn't used to having dinner with anyone else other than his family.

"Rice?"

Sarada's voice broke him out of his musings. He realised that she was gesturing at his empty bowl, so Boruto stretched it towards her for a second helping.

"And Boruto, do not worry" Sakura declared, "we'll be dropping you home after dinner.

"W-What?!"

Boruto gawked, slightly grateful that the chopsticks hadn't slipped off his fingers. He stared at Sakura, gaping.

"But Aunt! I can go home myself-"

"No way!"

This time it was Sarada who objected, elbowing him on the arm and narrowing her eyes.

"Last time you tried going home alone you were ambushed, drugged and almost killed! Not taking chances again! Right Mama?"

She nodded in the direction of her mother for agreement.

"Right!"

Boruto heaved out a large sigh and smiled in defeat.

"Fine, fine."

His antics made both Sarada and Sakura giggle. He launched into another tirade of recent events, exclaiming how Sarada punched the hell out of those criminals and how he was cheering for her all the way.

Sasuke smiled.

He had seen enough of both of his daughter and student to notice that Boruto was much more livelier than he had been for days and Sarada was much more relaxed.

 _So you two made up, hn._

He closed his eyes for a second, relishing bliss of home, of the ambience and presence of his loved ones.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you tired?"

Sakura's sudden question snapped him out of the trance as he blinked at her.

"What? No-"

"Papa. Are you sleepy?"

He shook his head when Boruto exclaimed.

"He totally is! See, that's what I was saying! You guys shouldn't worry about me -ttebasa! I can go home on my own!"

"Boruto...don't even go there." Sasuke warned.

"Alright, alright! I give up!"

He raised his both hands in surrender and then attacked the food, stuffing it into his mouth in embarrassment. Sarada rolled her eyes at him but allowed a fond exasperated smile to grace her lips.

…

After dinner and doing dishes, which Boruto had volunteered to help with, the group of four of them left for the Uzumaki residence. They were halfway down the busy road when Sasuke suddenly requested for a private audience with Boruto, prompting Sakura and Sarada to move ahead.

"After your fight with Momoshiki? Did something weird happen?"

Sasuke was direct to the point. His brows raised when the boy flinched and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You saw him?! Really? Does that mean I wasn't hallucinating? It was real?"

Sasuke gave him a cautious nod and asked something that had bothered him for a while.

"...He talked to you? Didn't he? Personally."

Boruto tilted his head in agreement and Sasuke could detect turmoil in his clear blue eyes as the boy described the moment.

"It was... something, like a vision. I don't know what it was and he was definitely saying some creepy stuff along with that."

"Creepy stuff?"

"Yeah. He talked about how people who defeat gods are not ordinary people anymore and some stuff about destiny and things like that. I thought...it was all in my head but you saw it. So it's gotta be true!"

Boruto looked disturbed now and Sasuke couldn't blame him at all. At the end of the day, he was just a kid. He watched monsters who claimed to be gods attack his village, capture his father and almost kill him. And then after defeating the monster, he's left with that creepy indecipherable message about his destiny, his future being cursed. Sasuke eyed the way his fists clenched and eyes clouded with apprehension.

"You know, I should have told you this sooner."

His grave voice immediately attracted Boruto's attention. At the boy's curious stare, Sasuke looked forward, speaking from his heart.

"No one knows what the future holds. Remember that. If you live in fear of the future, you'll never be able to live the present. And I'm telling you this because you have a long way to go before you reach the desired future."

Sasuke looked down back again, peering into his blue eyes, he spoke as honestly as he could.

"So don't think about what is to come, rather prepare yourself to battle everything and anything that destiny throws on your face."

Sasuke genuinely smiled at the awed grin that Boruto offered him, a nostalgic scene from some corner of his conscience resurfaced.

…

"Do you think he caused some trouble again?"

Hinata's question made Naruto look up at her, she was sitting right across him on the chair, with a tense frown marring her beautiful features.

"Why would you think that? Hinata?"

He asked, lightly stroking Himawari's hair who had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for her big brother. Hinata fiddled her fingers together, a nervous habit that she had grown out of a long time ago, but an anomaly that would occasionally reappear when she is extremely anxious about something.

"I-I don't know? He's been causing a lot of problems lately. Doing things that he shouldn't be doing. Sometimes... I feel like...it's my fault. Like if I have failed him as his mother-"

"Stop right there!"

Naruto's strong voice made Hinata flinch. But Naruto was having none of it. He stood up from his seat and approached his wife in a few strong strides. He crouched down to her level and gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Listen to me, Hinata. And listen to me good. You have never failed Boruto or anyone for any matter! Do you understand? You're an amazing mother, an awesome daughter and an incredible friend. And also the best love I could have ever wished for. So I will not accept you putting yourself down!"

Hinata opened her mouth to say anything but the words felt clogged in her throat. So rather than trying to bring forth what her feelings enclosed, she decided to act on them and buried her face in his chest. He circled his arms around her shoulders, holding her in his protective embrace.

Although the trance was broken when Himawari let out a tiny whine. Both parents breathed out a sigh of relief realising that she was still sleeping.

"I'm surprised that she's still asleep after all the yelling you did." Hinata teased.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously before running to tuck their daughter away in the bed.

…

Naruto was climbing down the stairs when the front door slipped open and Boruto appeared, followed by the Uchiha family.

Naruto's surprised yell of 'Boruto' caused Hinata to rush out of the door to greet their son. The marks on his face and the fresh bandage on his arm alarmed them almost immediately.

"What happened?" They exclaimed in unison.

All the four of the newcomers shared a look before letting out a collective sigh.

"It's a long story."

…

"I'll dispatch a squad of Anbu to track down those criminals immediately!" Naruto stood up from his place, his anger flaring up, "And we also need to keep an close eye on the manufacture of those ninja tools."

The people in the room had watched Naruto pacing the room repeatedly in agitation for ten minutes before Sasuke spoke up.

"You don't even need Anbu. I can do all that work myself. I just need permission."

He side eyed Sakura who immediately retorted with a firm 'No'.

"Dad. Not today please." Boruto's tired voice interrupted in between, "If I've to end up telling that incident one more time, I swear I'll go and ask hell if they're having an exchange program."

All the adults gave him a 'what?' look but Sarada just exhaled, having gotten used to his weird antics.

"Sarada. Boruto. We need you to leave this room." Sasuke's sudden request made everyone look up at him "-uh, adult talk, you see?" He offered a lame explanation making the three adults in the room stare at him in incredulity while the younglings simply rolled their eyes, already used Sasuke's poor attempts when dealing with kids.

"I and Sarada are by the swings then." Boruto supplied before exiting the room with Sarada beside him.

…

"What do you think they could be talking about?" Boruto asked, leaning against the pole of the swing which Sarada occupied at the current moment.

When Himawari was quite young, Uzumakis had a small swing set installed at their backyard. Boruto and Sarada have a lot of childhood memories related to this swing so it felt oddly nostalgic for both of them to be here at the moment. But neither mentioned anything.

"I don't know? Maybe how to deal with our attackers or maybe about the take of action against SNWT?"

"Yup, probably."

A light breeze blew, tossing Sarada's dark locks in rhythm. She closed her eyes to feel it, cherish it and letting that calm wash over her nerves. Suddenly, a gentle push on her back made the swing move forward. She swiveled her head around to find Boruto behind her, smiling gently. As the swing returned, he caught her and pushed her again. Sarada giggled, relishing the momentum and the feeling of wind whipping her face.

As the comfortable silence continued, Sarada felt her heart ease up and shed some light on the questions she had been scared to ask herself. The swinging motion was so incredibly soothing that her lips turned upwards into a smile. Back and forth. It was astonishing how a childhood fun activity defined their bond so well. How they would push one another towards their goals but would also be there to catch when the other stumbles behind.

And suddenly everything became so crystal clear.

"Do you want to swing too?" She asked turning to look at him as she was softly pushed away again.

"Nahhh." He grinned.

"You know? I want you to remember what Mama said. Just because you made a mistake that you're repenting for, gives nobody else the right to insult you. Don't let people do that again Boruto."

It took him a moment to reply.

"I know. I understand it now. Better late than never, right?"

"Right!" she laughed happily, relieved on inside to see the light shining in his eyes once again.

"But yeah, thank you Sarada."

His gratitude out of nowhere made her whip her head in his direction.

"What? What are you thanking me for? You're the one who...saved me?"

Boruto shook his head at her confusion.

"I wanted to thank you for everything. For being so understanding after the mess I created with the others. Then coming to save my loser self from those attackers. Then taking care of my wounds before your own. And also for... making me see things that I was deliberately ignoring. I just don't know what I'd do without you."

His voice was so thick with emotions that Sarada half suspected that he might be crying again, so she tightly refrained from the urge to look back at him. Because she knew it better than anyone else about how much he hated showing tears. She had seen him crying today already. He wouldn't like it if it happens a second time. After a while, she whispered.

"Welcome. You know, you can count on me. Always."

"You can count on me too! Always!" He replied without missing a beat. They both were secretly elated, happy and appeased. The tensions that have been taking hold of their relationship slowly seemed to fade away.

"Sarada!"

Sakura's voice floated over to the two of them as they saw their parents standing on the porch.

"Come on! Let's go home!"

"Yes. Coming!" Sarada replied, jumping off the swing after Boruto slowed it down. As Sarada was about to follow her parents out of the Uzumaki residence, she stopped all of sudden. She slowly turned to him and Boruto was not sure if it was an illusion of anything, but her cheeks appeared a little pinker than usual.

"Um," her eyes darted all over the place, "-you see, I, care about you a lot."

Instantly, that nervous fiddling around vanished, replaced by a surge of confidence that astounded him.

"And you're my friend! That is why!"

 _What about you?_

He had asked, and this was her answer.

The bright grin she offered him was so overwhelming, so bright and blinding that Boruto failed to utter out a single word as she raced back to her parents. He stood there, still staring at her back, enchanted, as he added one more fact in the list of those he was exclusively sure about her.

 _Yes_.

With that smile etching itself deep in his memories, he knew, that there wasn't any sense in denying anymore.

 _Yes_.

He now knew.

 _Yes._

 _She is Beautiful._

* * *

 **Aaaaaahhhhh! I know it's an open ended story but since Boruto and Sarada are still quite young here, I felt that the most important factor in this story would be their relationship development based on their friendship. And also has a lot of character development here as well.**

 **And at the last, the story ended where it started, so yes, a full circle? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **I had so much fun WRITING it, and had so many up and downs irl during the span. It was amazing journey shared with you all.**

 **Unfortunately, I won't be uploading new stories here anymore. I have been harrassed by a certain someone for a while now, so I refuse to bear it any longer.**

 **With the above message, I conclude my first multichapter story ever!**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this story and supporting it!**

 **See you again.**


End file.
